


Mini's Ghosts

by OptimisticSmiler



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Please Go Easy, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticSmiler/pseuds/OptimisticSmiler
Summary: Craig has been able to see ghost since he was young. He's tried his best to ignore them but some spirits refuse to be pushed aside.[ DROPPED. I am very sorry ]





	1. The Angry Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction posted on here! I hope you all enjoy it!

It’s been years since he last encountered something paranormal. Craig had just started to piece together what he thought would be a normal life, getting his own apartment, scoring a job at the local police department, and most importantly gotten over his ability of seeing dead people. This ability had tormented him through childhood to his now adulthood. Ghost bothering him asking to be freed like he was the key to their escape. What could he do to save them? He could barely take care of himself! So he had pushed this power into the back of his mind, hoping to never have to deal with another spirit ever again.

So why now? After years of locking this power away. When he finally got his life together again. Why now is there a spirit staring him down. Ever since he stepped foot in the premise he felt cold eyes glaring at him. The guys at the department assured him this would be an easy case. Just an eviction notice for some old guy who refused to take care of the property forcing it all to be condemned.

Craig had done some research on the place before heading out. It use to be an old pig farm, which would explain the smell and hundreds of empty pins. The old coot who ran it use to take very good care of the place until an accident happened. One of his employees were found dead on the property, after the police were called and an investigation was made the place went downhill. Even though no charges were brought up on the owner, the accident took an effect of the old man and his business. Hogs started mysteriously dying, employees were being let go due to the profit drop, when the last employee quit the old man locked himself away in his house letting the property go to shambles.

Craig couldn’t help but feel sorry for the old man, having his life ruined after one bad accident. But the moment he stepped on the property he felt like something was wrong. A chill ran up his spine as he walked throughout the grounds, a chill he knew all too well. 

_Just get the notice to the old man and we can get out of here_. He thought to himself, _Do it fast enough and we won’t even see the ghost…_ He felt relieved when he saw a silhouette of man off in the distance. He clenched the eviction notice in his hand and marched right over to them.

“ Excuse me! Are you the owner of the pro--” He stopped dead in his tracks as the man turned around. There was a dark aura around him, his clothes tattered and muddy. But the thing that frightened Craig the most was his head. It looked like he took a pig's face off and sewed it onto his.

“ Y-You can see me?” His voice was hoarse and gravelly. The spirit tilted his head and glared at the officer this cold eyes. He took a step forward causing Craig to take a step back, “ You can see me can’t you?”, Craig could see the spirit grin under his pig face.

“ I-I uh…” the officer stammered as he stepped back. No this isn’t going to happen! I’m done with spirits! I don’t want to see this!! He mentally screamed. He stood straight up and turned around, “ Wow I wonder where that strange man went? Maybe it was my imagination!” He exclaimed loudly.

“ Hey! I know you can see me you asshole!!” The spirit yelled angrily, “ I know a freak like you can see me!!” That caused Craig to turn around his face red from anger.

“ Says the guy who’s wearing a pig face as a mask!” He snapped back, “ I’m not the freak here, you are!!” He felt his heart sink when the spirit began laughing at him.

“ I knew you could see me you--” The spirit was cut off by a loud bang that startled them both. They looked towards the house. His face darkened, “ I guess that old fart finally went a did it…” he grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Craig stared at the spirit for a moment before looking back at the house. Sudden realization hit him and he ran to the house.

Craig threw open the door and gagged as a foul stench hit his nose. He covered his mouth while he looked around the room. This man was living in filth the whole house was full of trash and other unmentionable things. 

“ S-Sir? Are you in here-- Oh my God.” His eyes widened as he found the old man slumped in his chair. A gun in his hand and blood sprayed on the wall. Craig tore his eyes away from the scene and made his way out of the house as he called for a clean up crew.

Craig let the clean up crew inside before briefing his fellow officers in the situation leaving out the part where he was distracted by the ghost. Speaking of which, he hasn’t seen the spirit ever since he heard the gunshot. Hopefully it doesn’t show back up but he couldn’t help but wonder if he played a part in the old man’s suicide.

“ Mini!” Craig snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his fellow officer, Marcel. He looked tired and a little irritated as he walked over to him, “ It’s just like these asshole to get the newbie to do their dirty work.” He grumbled, “ Sorry you had to see all that, Mini. You alright?” 

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged, “ I’ll be alright. It’s all part of the job after all. I’m sure I’ll see worse.” Craig spoke softly giving Marcel a weak smile. The other man simply shook his head before patting his back.

“ You look like you’re about to puke. Why don’t you call it a day and head home we can handle it here.” Craig was about to protest but Marcel raised his hand to stop him, “ No arguing just...Head home Mini. See you tomorrow.” Marcel gave him a small smile before he turned and walked back to the house. Craig watched Marcel leave, he sighed and trudged back to his patroller. He opened the driver side door and got in.

“ So where we headed?” Mini jumped hitting his head on the roof of the car. He held his now throbbing head and cursed under his breath. Lounging in the passage seat was the spirit. It grinned at him and sat back in the chair, “ Oh sorry did I scare you? I have that effect on people. But back to my question. Where we headed?”

Craig stared at the ghost for moment. It seemed to notice the awkward stare, “ Oh sorry where are my manners. Names Wildcat but you can call me Tyler.”

“ What? No! Get the hell out of my car right now!” Craig yelled. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him not moving.

“ Uh yeah not going to happen. Listen Mini I need a favor--” “No.” “ E-Excuse me?” Tyler glared at the officer obviously not happy with his answer.

“ I-I said No.” Craig said more forcefully, “ I finally have my life together. I’m not letting some...Freak ghost ruin that! I don’t care if you’re trapped here or you have a debt to fulfil I’m not helping.” He smiled at the ghost, “ So get out.”

A dark aura began to surround the ghost. A chill ran up Mini’s spin his smile falling quickly. Tyler eyes glowed red as he pounced on the officer and wrapped his hand around his throat. Craig grabbed his wrists and gasped as his air was cut off, “ Listen here you little bitch. I don’t like you, not one bit but you’re the only one that can help my friends. I don’t give a rats ass about getting to the other side but my friends? That’s a different story.” His grip tightened, “ So you are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say and you are going to help them or I’ll snap your neck right here right now! Do You Understand?”

Mini nodded frantically desperate to get air back in his now burning lungs. The pig spirit shoved him hard before finally letting go and reappearing back in the passenger seat. Mini coughed and gasped as he fought to get air back in his lungs. 

“ A-Alright...We’ll talk…” He coughed and rubbed his sore neck as he turned on the car, “ We’ll go to my place and talk…” He was speaking more to himself as he drove out of the property. The ride back to his house was silent. He didn’t want to anger the spirit again and the spirit didn’t seem to want to talk anyway, not until they got home at least. He pulled into the parking garage beside a small apartment building. He had barely started here and this was all he could afford for the time being. Craig glanced over at the ghost before getting out Tyler doing the same. One awkward elevator ride later they were in Front of Craig’s apartment. 

“ Make yourself at home I guess…” Craig mumbled as he opened the door and motioned Wildcat to go in. Tyler shot him one last glare before walking into the small apartment.

“ This place is cramped. At least it smells better than the farm..Barely.” The spirit complained. Mini rolled his eyes as he closed and locked the door.

“ Sorry my home isn’t up to your standards Mr. Rude Ass spirit…” He scoffed before sitting down on his couch, “ Well you want to talk. Let’s talk.”


	2. The Terrified Spirit

“ So let me get this straight. You want me to help you and your friends get to the other side” Mini folded his arms across his chest and sat back against the couch.

“ No I want you to get them to the other side. I’m fine where I’m at.” Tyler corrected as he floated closer to the officer,” Look if there was another way to help them I would have tried it. You are the only one that can do this.”

“ And how’s that?” Mini asked, not very convinced.

“ You are alive and can see us! You can help give them closure! This isn’t rocket science dipshit.” He growled back, “ Besides you aren’t getting rid of me until you help them.”

Craig sighed and shook his head slowly. All he wanted was a normal life was that too hard to ask? Well if he wanted his normal life back he’d have to deal with these spirits first whether he liked it or not.

“ Alright fine!” He shouted as he stood up, “ I’ll help you but on one condition! After we’re done you never show your face around here again!” He saw Tyler smile behind his mask.

“ You got yourself a deal Mini. Now come on get out of this copper clothes and get something comfortable on we got a long night! The sooner we get started the sooner you can have your life back.” Before he could protest the spirit grabbed his wrists and hauled him to his feet, shoving him to the direction of the bedroom.

“ Alright Alright stop pushing! Just stay here!” Craig wiggled out of Tyler’s grip and hurried off to change. What the hell did you get yourself into Craig?

\---

After changing into more comfortable clothes, (a t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite hoodie), Tyler lead them both a few blocks away from his apartment building. It was already dark out and Craig couldn’t help but feel uneasy as they got closer to their destination.

“ Alright we’re here.” Tyler said as he stopped in front of a dark building. It was an old parking garage, looking like it was on it’s last legs the building was practically falling apart. From the lack of cars inside Mini could tell this place hasn’t been used in years. Shopping carts full of trash and broken bottles shows the homeless must have used this place as a home. Good thing it didn’t seem anyone was around right now. Tyler led them to the back of the garage. The spirit stopped abruptly, Minn was about to ask what was wrong until.

_**Help...Make them stop.**_

Craig frozen as a chill ran up his spine. The voice echoed in his ears. The voice sounded like it was in pain and he could help but feel sorry for it. Sudden a dark mist surrounded the two, feeling of dread and agony filled him. It was too much, he needed to get out of here. The pain, oh god it felt like someone was stabbing his stomach relentlessly. He staggered back and doubled over.

_**It hurts...Make them stop. Please someone...Anyone Help Me!!!**_

Craig held his head and screamed as the voice grew louder in his pounding head. He felt like he was about to pass out until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He froze and slowly looked up at Tyler.

“ Pull yourself together man. I know it hurts but I need you to stay awake.” He did sternly. He looked out into the mist, “ Ohm! Come on man you’re hurting him! We can’t help you if you won’t let us!” He called out I to the darkness. Suddenly everything went silent, the voice in his head was gone and pain was slowly subsiding.

“ _**T-Tyler?**_ ” The voice called out. The mist surrounding them slowly retreated and began to manifest into a form in front of them. Craig’s eyes widened as the form became clear. It was man, barely in his twenties, he had on bloody torn jeans and a blood soaked rabbit hoodie. A large gash was on the top of his head down to his cheek. What stood out was the blindfold that was wrapped around his eyes. The spirit, Ohm as Tyler called him, staggered forward reaching out blindly. Tyler quickly got to his feet and caught the other spirit in his arms before he fell.

“ I gotcha man...It’s going to be okay now.”

“ _**T-Tyler?...You came back**_.” Ohm hugged the other spirit tightly sounding relieved.

“ Of course I came back! I wouldn’t leave you alone like this.” He chuckled as he returned the hug, “ I got someone who can help you. Who can find the assholes who did this to you and make sure they pay.”

“ _**You did?...Where are they?**_ ” He looked up and reached around, “ _**Are you still here? I’m sorry but my eyesight hasn’t been the best since the accident.**_ ” He held out a hand as he faced backwards from Craig. Craig rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped in front of Ohm.

“ Uh it’s alright. I’m Craig but my friends call me Mini. It’s nice to meet you.” He reached out and took the man’s hand.

“ No Wait--” Tyler yelled but they already grasped each other's hand. Suddenly darkness filled Mini’s vision, Tyler’s voice fading away.

\---  
 _Wh-what Happened?...Where am I?_

Craig felt his cheek press on cold concrete. He couldn’t see anything and his wrists were tied behind his back, his ankles bound together. He willed his body to move but they refused to work. He could hear voices talking above him but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

_Oh god….what’s going on? Why can’t I move?_

_**I’m scared….**_

Ohm? What’s going on?

_**I’m so scared…it’s happening again. No matter how many times I go through this I'm always so scared.**_

_Ohm what’s happening?!_ Mini mentally screamed. Ohm’s fear was getting to him and he was beginning to panic now. A loud metal clang rang by his head causing them both to flinch. He felt Ohm whimper and struggle in the binds.

“ Please. Let me go! Why are you doing this?!” He yelled, but it wasn’t his voice it was Ohm’s. He sounded so terrified. Before he could beg anymore something metal slammed into his ankle. Both of them screamed out in agony. The pain was slowly creeping up his leg Mini couldn’t help but sob in pain.

“ Please! Whatever I did I’m sorry!” Ohm screamed. But his pleas fell on deaf ears as the attackers forced him up.

_**Please make them stop!!**_

_I-I understand now. This...This is how you died!_ He was seeing and feeling exactly what Ohm felt in his last moments. He gasped in pain as something sharp stabbed into his stomach. They tore out the knife only to repeat the action over and over. He could the taste blood in his mouth. Ohm hadn’t stopped pleading and begging for them to stop. He felt himself growing weaker his pleas slowly dying down. He let out a pained groan as they roughly threw him back to the ground, he could feel blood pool by his head and cheek, his blindfold slipping slightly.

_**I’m scared….I’m so scared.**_

He could see figures standing over him just barely. They all grinned and one raised an object in the air ,” Say goodnight kid…” One of them growled. Ohm’s eyes widened

_**Someone...Help me. I don’t want to die!!**_

Just as the assailant brought down his weapon everything went white.

\-----  
“ Snap Out Of It!!” Craig heard Tyler scream just as he was torn from Ohm’s grip. He fell back into the pavement his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Mini quickly sat up and looked over his body, no blood or wounds, he was alright. He looked over at the two spirits. Tyler had his arms wrapped tightly around Ohm, who was whimpering and clinging to the larger man.

“ It’s alright man. You’re okay.” Tyler reassured. He looked at Mini, “ You saw everything didn’t you?” He asked. Craig could only nod, “ Now you know what we have to deal with. Everyday they are stuck here is another day they have to go through...That shit! Now do you understand why I need your help?!” He didn’t wait for an answer, he turned back to comforting Ohm. Craig stared at them as he tried to process what just happened. Did Ohm really have to go through that everyday? If so he wanted nothing more than to bring those men to justice for causing him so much pain. Tyler stood them both up as soon as Ohm was calmed down.

“ _**I-I’m so sorry Craig. I didn’t mean for that to happen.**_ ” Ohm looked down. Mini quickly stood up and made his way over to the two spirits.

“ No don’t be sorry. If anything I should thank you...now I understand what you both have to go through. Ohm I promise I’ll find the people who did this to you and make sure they pay!” He didn’t know where this determination came from but he knew he would stop at nothing till Ohm can find piece.

The spirit quickly looked up at him with a shocked expression, “ _**You will? You’d do that for me? Oh thank y**_ ou Craig! Thank you!” Slowly the wounds on Ohm began to fade away. He was free of all the blood and wounds. Tyler smiled at that and took Ohm’s hand. Craig couldn’t help but smile too. Seeing Ohm happy made him feel happy too.

“ You could call me Mini if you’d like. Craig sounds too formal. Come one guys let’s head back to my place.” He motioned the spirits to follow him, Tyler helping the half blind ghost back to his apartment.

_**Thank you….I’m not scared anymore…**_


	3. The Sobbing Spirit

It’s been a week since Ohm came into Mini’s life. The news spirit had made himself comfortable pretty quickly. He was getting around the house much easier now that he knew where all the furniture was and was hardly bumping into things anymore. But that didn’t stop Tyler from following him around like a mother hen, always there just in case Ohm fell or bumped into something. Mini had teased him relentlessly about it, calling him over protective.

“ The dude is blind! Someone has to look out for him!” The pig spirit had argued. Ohm thought it was sweet that Tyler cared so much. Though he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself he didn’t stop the other man. Craig thought Ohm secretly liked the attention.

He was typing away on his computer with the news on in the background. He had gotten a hold of Ohm’s case, which wasn’t easy to get his hands on. When he asked Marcel about it the other man refused to give him the case saying it had been cold for years now. But with a little persuasion and a lot of begging Marcel reluctantly handed over the case. Now with the case in his possession he can help the blind ghost move on. He had learned a lot about Ohm through the files. His name was Ryan and had been in his early twenties working at a local pet store before he went missing. Co-workers described him as a cheerful and funny guy nothing bad about him at all. When he didn’t show up to work for a few days they began to worry. Soon a search was out for the missing man. Police had found his apartment in shambles with blood splattered on the floors. After another week of searching they found his body in the old parking garage. They deemed it as foul play and began another search for the culprits. But with very little eyewitness reports and dead end leads the case grew cold after a few months. It stayed that ways for years till Mini picked it up. He was determined to find Ryan’s killers and bring them to justice. 

“ Coming up: Is Cherry Mall Haunted?” Craig was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the TV. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV up.

“ Hey guys come listen to this!” He called out to the two spirits. They appeared just in time as the news came back on. Both of them sat down by Craig squishing all three onto his small cough. Ugh alright next paycheck I’m getting another couch… He thought to himself. He looked back at the television.

“ Eyewitness reports are saying there are strange occurrences happening at our very own Cherry Mall. Things such as people being pushed down stairs and objects disappearing and reappearing. One of the camera's at the mall caught this picture last night near the old staircase at the back of the mall.” The screen showed a blurry photo of what looked like to be a man standing on the top of the stairs. The figure was completely black and glowing eyes were staring straight into the camera. Mini felt Tyler go rigid beside him, “ So is there a ghost at our mall or is this just seems silly prank? With 24 News I’m Paul Murphy.” With that the screen changed to commercials. The three men sat silently. Ohm was the first to speak up.

“ Do you think it’s Vanoss?” He asked looking at Tyler. Mini stared at the taller spirit waiting for an answer. Tyler sighed stood up.

“ No doubt about it. Something must have upset him again.” He said with a shrug.

“ Wait who is Vanoss?” Mini spoke up looking between the two spirits, “ Is he another one of your friends?” Both the spirits went silent for a moment. Ohm looked down and shook his head.

“ Sort of.” Tyler finally spoke up, “ I met his when I died. He was a very distraught ghost and refused to even talk to me.” He walked over to Ohm and helped him up, “ After trying to snap him out of it a few times I gave up and let him be.”

“ He’s getting more corrupt each day-- ow!!” Ohm yelped when Tyler pinched his side, “ What was that for?!” He yelled. One stern look from the pig spirit made his realize his mistake, “ Oh! Uh...Forget what I said!” But it was already too late to take back his words.

“ Corrupt? What do you mean by that?” Mini asked suspiciously, “ Corrupt or not don’t you think we should help him?” He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Tyler shook his head.

“ No he’s too dangerous to go near. Besides I thought you said you didn’t like seeing ghost let alone help them.” He huffed.

“ That was before I knew what Ohm went through and what both of your go through each day!” Craig countered, “ Besides he’s hurting people and is he probably in a lot of pain himself. We need to go help him!”

“ No!” Tyler said sternly, “ Listen I’m glad you want to help but don’t be so full of yourself and go take on a corrupt spirit. He’ll calm down eventually and go back to sobbing in his corner. Trust me Mini you don’t want to deal with him.” He didn’t give Craig room to argue as he passed the man and disappeared. Ohm rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, he could practically feel his friends rage. He reaches out and placed a hand on Mini’s shoulders.

“ Listen to Tyler, Mini. I know it might be hard but he doesn’t want you to get hurt. Maybe we can try to save Vanoss when he calms down.” If he calms down He thought to himself. The blind spirit smiled softly, “ I’ll go talk to Tyler about it. I’m sure he’ll say yes when Vanoss is safer to be around.” He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before floating off. Craig stood there clenching his fists in anger. Why didn’t they want to help their friend? He didn’t know Vanoss but he could feel the sorrow the other must be feeling. What made him angrier was how Tyler was all about helping his friends but the moment it get tough he turned his back. No he wasn’t going to leave Vanoss to suffer. Craig grabbed his keys and jacket leaving a note for the two ghost before hurrying out the door.

\-----

By the time he pulled into the back of the mall it was already dark. He parked near the staircase at the back of the building. It was used in the past as a fire escape for the people on the second floor. Large and made of concrete, it reach up to the top of the mall. It was crumbling now because no one used it anymore. Graffiti littered the steps along with trash scattered about. Highschool use to use this place as hang out area but after all the strange things going on they too abandoned it.

Mini pulled his jacket close as he got out of his car, the cold breeze blew passed him as he walked toward the old stairs. He was already feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over him. From the top of the stairs he could hear someone sobbing and whimpering. His heart clenched in worry for the troubled spirit. Don’t worry Vanoss I’m coming to help you Mini thought to himself as he climbed up the stairs. But the further he climbed up a sense of dread slowly crawled inside him. He slowed down a bit as he reached the top. A dark mist seeped from the corner of the staircase the sobbing only grew louder as he slowly made his way to it.

“ U-Uh...Vanoss?” Mini called out. The sobbing stopped abruptly and a pair of glowing eyes turned to look at him. He froze and stared back. Slowly the dark figure stood up towering over Mini’s small frame. It slowly stepped out of it’s corner, “ Holy Shit…” Mini gasped and took a step back. Vanoss didn't look like a spirit at all let alone human. Long wings replaced his arms, large bird like feet clicked on the concrete, large owl like eyes glared at Craig with pure hatred. God his beak looked like it could tear off his skin. The bird spirit twitched as he stepped closer to him causing Craig to fall and scramble back, “ No get back!!” The spirit stopped immediately before he covered his face with it’s wings and began sobbing again. He felt his heart clench in his chest. A dark aura appeared around Vanoss making him sob louder. Mini slowly stood up and moved towards the spirit, “ H-Hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. Please don’t cry.” He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“ _ **Get...AWAY!!**_ ” The spirit screamed and slammed a massive wing against Craig’s chest causing him to fall back onto the railing. Mini back stung and his head was spinning. He gasped as the large bird stood up and walked over to him,” _**Y-You are like all the others! You’re...Not sorry not at All!! You all just laugh at me and hurt me!!!**_ ” Vanoss yelled as he slammed him against the railing again pinning him with his talons. Craig hissed in pain as his claws dug into his skin, “ Who’s laughing now?!!” He screeched before lifting the injured man into the air and dangling over the edge, “ _ **It’s my turn to make them hurt….Just like they hurt me…**_ ” Craig’s eye widened as he looked down at the hard ground below.

_I going to die…_ Craig thought as he looked at the ground below him. Tears streamed down his face and he desperately tried to grab the railing close by, “ Vanoss Please! I was trying to help you!” He pleaded but the spirit refused to listen. He felt the spirit slowly begin to let him go, “ N-No please!!” 

“ Hey Crybaby Mc.Bitchface!!” The two of them froze and looked down at a figure in the distance. A familiar pig spirit walked out of the darkness followed closely by Ryan, “ You let him down right now if you know what’s good for you!” He growled. Mini couldn’t help but smile, so relieved to see Tyler.

“ _**As you wish…**_ ” Vanoss growled above him before letting go of Craig. Mini shrieked as he was let go and sent falling to the hard ground below.

“ That’s Not What I Meant!!” Tyler screamed as he rushed to catch Mini, “ Ohm Keep that guy distracted!!” He called back to the blind spirit. Tyler jumped up and caught Mini on his arms just before he hit the ground. He held him closely checking for any injuries,” He did a number on you didn’t he? God damnit Mini why didn’t you listen to me.” 

“ I can get through to him. “ Craig looked over at Ohm and Vanoss the blind ghost doing his best to dodge the bird’s attacks. Craig stood up, “ Just let me have another chance!” He took a step towards the spirits before Tyler grabbed his hand

“ Are you crazy?! Listen to me you idiot, he almost killed you! I’m not letting you get hurt again.” Tyler held his wrist tight determined not to let go. Craig glared at him and pulled his wrist away.

“ I can handle myself! I just need to get him to calm down! Then I can talk to him!” Craig yelled back.

“ Like hell you can!! He’s corrupted, there’s no getting through to him like this!!” The spirit screamed back.

As the two bickered back and forth Ohm was struggling to keep Vanoss back. Vanoss screeched and dove down at Ohm.

“ W-Wait can’t we talk this out I can’t even se--oof!!” Ohm was tackled by the bird spirit. He pushed Vanoss back as he snapped his beak at him, “ C-Calm down! Please I don’t want to hurt you!!”

“ _ **Liar!! Liar Liar Liar!!**_ ” Vanoss screeched before biting down on Ohm’s shoulder causing him to scream out in pain, “ _ **I’ll hurt you!! I’ll hurt you like they hurt me!!**_ “ Ohm ripped his shoulder free and kicked the corrupt spirit away.

“ Guys a little help please?!” Ohm called as he stood up looking over at his bickering friends. Vanoss slammed his wing into Ohm knocking him down, “ Guy please--ow!!” He was cut off as the bird spirit pressed his talon into the back of his head rubbing his face into the ground.

“ _ **There’s no such thing as real friends. They always betray you. Now I’m going to break you. Like He broke me!**_ ” Vanoss growled as he raised his foot.

“ Leave him alone!!” Craig yelled as he charged at Vanoss. He threw his jacket of the spirit's head and tied it tight. Vanoss screech and struggled to get free from the clothing. Tyler ran up and tackled Vanoss to the ground holding him there till Craig was able to get Ohm up again. Vanoss was fought against his hold and began tearing at the jacket with his beak. Mini got Ryan to his feet and rushed to the car, “ Come on Tyler let’s get out of here!” He called back. Tyler shoved the angry spirit harshly on the ground before getting up and rushing after them. They got the the car just as Vanoss ripped the jacket from his head. He glared at them with pure hatred and they sped off

“ _ **If You Ever Come Back Here I’ll Break You!!!**_ ” The bird screech before he flew back up to the stairs, disappearing along with the mist.

\------

They all were silent on the ride back home and when they got back to the apartment. Ohm a few scrapes and bruising but he said he would be fine.

“ I’m a ghost after all so don’t worry about it. ” He reassured Mini who had went to get the first aid kit. The blind spirit yawned and floated off to the bedroom, “ You guys talk it out alright? I’m going to bed…” He said before disappearing into the room. Mini had asked why ghost needed sleep but Tyler told him to mind his own damn business. Ohm on the other hand told him it made them feel more alive.

Ryan left the two other men standing there awkwardly. Mini glanced at Tyler, he could tell the other man was beyond angry, “ Listen Tyler I--” Tyler raised a hand to silence him.

“ What you did was the most reckless and dumbest thing I have ever seen in my afterlife.” Tyler growled as he turned facing him, “ What the hell were you thinking Mini?! You got Ohm and yourself hurt! Hell you could have been killed! I told you he was dangerous and unstable!”

“ I thought I could help him okay?! You were so easy to give up on him and I couldn’t just let him suffer!” He yelled back.

“ Give up on him? I wasn’t giving up on him I was waiting for him to be more stable! Now look what you did!” He got in Craig's face, “ Now he may never be stable again just because you thought you were special enough to fix him!! Well news flash asshole, You Aren’t!!” He shoved Mini back harshly, “ Next time fucking listen to me! Next time don’t be so fucking full of yourself! Because you can’t help anyone of us move on if you’re fucking dead too!” He shoved Mini again before storming off to the bedroom, “ Good night!” Tyler slammed the bedroom door leaving Mini standing there in shock.

He stood there for a moment before looking down. Tyler was right. He had been too full of himself to think his plan through. He had put them all in danger and what’s worse is that he may have messed up a chance to save Vanoss. He sighed and flopped down on the couch dragging his laptop onto his lap turning it on. He should have done more research. Maybe if he finds the cause of Vanoss’ death it would be easier to talk to him. He typed away on his computer before he finally found bits of information on the incident. Tragedy at Cherry Mall He clicked the link and put headphones on.

“ 24 hour news is here at Cherry Mall with horrifying news. Eighteen year old Evan Fong’s body was discovered this morning near the Mall’s staircase.” A picture of the boy, Evan appeared on screen. He seemed like a pretty average teenager but something about the picture seemed off to Mini. Even though the boy was smiling his eyes looked full of sorrow, “ Police are investigating his mysterious death and questioning his fellow classmates.”

“ He was always so quiet you know?” A student spoke to the camera, “ He never talked to anyone. He was so weird and everyone would pick on him...But that’s what you get when you’re such a weirdo like he was.” The student laughed with their friends, “ He only had one friend but they fought some time ago. That guy was pretty brave hanging out with Evan.” 

“ Freak.”

“ Weirdo.”

“ He was such an oddball…”

“ No one dared to sit by him…”

“ Police are questioning his friend now they believe he took part in Evan’s death. We’ll keep you all informed. This is Carry Light from 24 News!” The video ended and Mini couldn’t help but feel rage bubbling inside him. Their classmate had just died and yet they were making fun of him. He then checked on a few social media sites, maybe he could use some pictures to help Evan calm himself or stop him enough to listen. One picture stood out from all the rest. Evan was standing close to another man about his age, they were both smiling wide but was was different was his eyes were full of happiness. He clicked on the photo to read the caption Luke and Me it read. They must have been close friends why would the police think Luke pushed him off the railing?

He was Evan's only friend...They had a fight but….wait… He began to piece everything together his eyes widening,” Luke didn’t kill you...No one did…” He quickly save the picture on his phone and jumped up, “ I have to talk to him again. I understand now…” He grabbed his spare jacket and pulled it on. He tiptoed to his room and peeked in seeing both spirits were fast asleep. Mini quietly closed the door and hurried out. He was going to do this the right way.

\-----

By the time he reached the mall sunlight was beginning to peek out from the horizon. He had to be quick about this if he wanted to save Vanoss. Craig stepped out of his car and walked over to the staircase. He could still hear the spirit sobbing from down here. He took a deep breath before he began to climb up the stairs. The dark mist began to flow down the staircase and over his feet. He shuddered as a feeling of sadness washed over him. Keep calm Mini. If you freak out he’ll freak out too. Just keep calm. Craig gripped the railing and started climbing again. When he reached the top the mist was already thick. Vanoss was standing there glaring at him.

“ _ **Why won’t you just leave me alone? Do you really hate me that much?**_ “ He sobbed before stepping towards him, “ _ **I’m going to break you now….for all the pain you cause me.**_ “

“ No you aren’t. You don’t want to hurt anyone for you...Evan?” The ghost’s eyes widened and he froze. Mini smiled gently, “ I know how it feels to be picked on. I know how it feels when it looks like everyone is against you…Evan please. Let me help you.” He held his hand out to the spirit.

“ _ **N-No...No you don’t understand.**_ ” Evan spoke softly his whole body shaking, “ _ **I-I’m going to hurt...You. I have to...**_ ” 

“ Evan you don’t have to fight anymore. I’m so sorry you had to go through this. I’m sorry you felt like that was your only option. Please. I want to help you find peace.” Mini said softly as he took a step forward, “ You’re not going to be alone anymore. I’m here for you just let me help you.” 

“ _ **Get away...Please don’t come near me...I deserve to be alone..**_ ” He sobbed as he backed away shaking his head.

“ No you don’t! No one does! I should have realized why you were in so much pain! Think about Luke! Would he want you be suffering like this?!” Mini yelled. The spirit's body went ridged. He stared at Mini for a moment, “ He wouldn’t! He cared about you Evan! Luke wouldn’t want you so be hurting like this!! He’d want you to get help! So let me help you!”

“ _**Sh-Shut Up!!**_ ” Evan screech as he charged at Mini. He raised his wing to hit him but stopped halfway, “ _ **Please...Just let me...Be alone…Please I...I’m so sorry.**_ ” He slowly put down his wing and fell forward sobbing loudly. Mini caught him in his arm holding the boy close. They both fell to their knees as Evan sobbed into his shoulder.

“ Shh it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m going to help you I promise.” He rubbed his back soothingly. Slowly Vanoss lost his wings, talons, even his mask began to disappear. Mini could feel the blood soaked in the back of his head and jacket but at least he was turning more human like. 

“ _ **I-I was so alone...I thought No one would care if I just disappeared but Luke...Oh god Luke was so upset. He must hate me now...I wasn’t strong enough. I’m so sorry Luke!**_ “ The teen sobbed as he clung to Mini.

“ No! You don’t need to apologize for what happened! I doubt Luke thinks that of you.” He gave him a squeeze, “ He cared about you too much to ever be mad at you for something like this. Listen how about we find him?” That got the sobbing ghost’s attention, “ We’ll find him and get you some closure… how about that?”

“ _ **I...I can talk to him again?**_ ” Mini nodded giving Evan a small smile, “ _ **Okay...I’ll let you help me find Luke...Thank you for understanding…and I’m sorry for what I did. I wasn’t myself.**_ ”

Mini shook his head and helped them both to their feet, “ Don’t be. I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner. Come on let’s go.”

“ _**G**_ o where?” He asked.

Craig smiled softly and held out his hand, “ Home.”

Evan stared at his hand before slowly taking it, “ Home…”


	4. Rocky Roads

Craig peeked into the door of his apartment not seeing a spirit insight, “ Alright come on in. Just be very quiet.” He said in a hushed voice as he let Evan inside. The teen hadn’t stopped crying the whole ride to the apartment but luckily Craig had managed to calm him down somewhat. Vanoss sniffled as he walked around the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch and hugged one of the pillows by him. Mini smiled softly and sat down next to him, “ You want to watch some tv? To help you relax a bit?”

“ Sure…” Vanoss said softly. Craig reached over and grabbed the remote turning the tv on. He put it on the cooking channel and leaned back against the couch. He yawned as the show went on, “ You stayed up all night didn’t you?” He heard Vanoss mumble next to him, not even looking at him, “ You should get some sleep.”

Mini waved him off, “ No I’m fine! I’ve been through all nighters before. Besides I want to watch this.” He lied, not even knowing what was going on. Were they making chicken or something? Vanoss turned and stared at him for a moment. The spirit shrugged and looked back at the tv. Mini felt his eyelids begin to droop as the show went on. He willed himself to stay awake but exhaustion was slowly winning. Before he knew it he was asleep.

\----  
Craig was ripped from his slumber by loud screams and yelling. He shot up from his spot on the couch to see his two roommates chasing a crying Vanoss around the small apartment. On top of that they totally trashed his apartment in the process.

“ Stay still you little bitch!” Tyler growled as he tackled Evan into the wall and pinned him there, “ Think you can just follow us home huh?! Well think again!” He lifted the teen up by his shirt. Vanoss struggled in his grasp as he sobbed.

“ I-I didn’t!! Craig brought me here!! Please let me go!” He pleaded.

“ Stop lying you little shit!” Tyler spat back. Mini and Ohm hurried over to pull Tyler away.

“ Dude stop you’re scaring him!” Ohm shouted as he tried to pull Tyler away. Craig placed himself between the two spirits guarding Vanoss.

“ Tyler he isn’t lying! I did bring him here. Stop trying to hurt him!” He shouted. Vanoss clung to him and sobbed. Great just when he finally got the kid to calm down. He wrapped his arms around Evan, “ Hey it’s okay. Tyler won’t hurt you anymore. Right Tyler?” He shot the pig spirit a harsh glare. Tyler stepped back and put his hands up in defense.

“ Hey why am I in trouble?! I was trying to protect you from him!!” Tyler snapped, pulling himself away from Ohm, “ Why the hell did you bring him here?!”

“ I don’t need protecting dumbass! He’s fully stable now.” Mini huffed, “ I brought him here because I was able to get through to him. I wasn’t just going to give up like you did.” He turned away from Tyler and wiped away Evan’s tears, “ Calm down now. Everything is alright.” He said soothingly.

“ So you didn’t listen to me again! This is unbelievable.” Tyler yelled and threw his hands up, “ Stop treating him like a fucking baby!” But he was ignored as Ohm and Mini went to comfort the crying teen. Evan looked over at Tyler as he wiped his tears away. He glared harshly at the teen hoping to make him cry again but Evan merely smiles and flipped him off. Tyler’s eyes widened, “ Why you little shit!” He growled stomping over to them. Evan yelped and hid behind Ohm.

“Alright that’s enough! No more fighting!!” Mini shouted as he put himself between Tyler and Ohm, “ Evan is here to stay whether you like it or not Tyler. I’m helping him just like I’m helping Ohm. Now I want all of you to pick this mess up!”  
Tyler cursed under his breath before turning away to help Ohm clean up the mess they made. Mini sighed and turned towards Vanoss, “ You alright?” He asked. Evan wiped his tears away and nodded, “ Good. Come on you’ve been through a lot. How about you get some rest?”

“ You keep treating him like a child he’s going to walk all over you.” He heard Tyler grumbled. Craig ignored his comment and grabbed Evan’s hand leading him to the bedroom. He watched Evan climb onto the bed and make himself comfortable, “ Sleep well Evan.” He said with a smile but Vanoss didn’t return it, “ Something wrong?” He asked.

“ It’s nothing I’m just tired...Good night.” Vanoss turned away from Craig and pulled the blankets over his head. Mini decided not to push him, the kid had had a long day like him. He closed the door quietly and walked back to the living room. Ohm and Tyler were currently fighting over the tv remote.

“ Bitch you can’t even see the tv! Give me the remote!!” Tyler yelled.

“ I can still hear it dumbass!! Don’t you dare fucking change the channel.” Ryan snapped back. Mini sighed in aggravation before stomping over and snatching the remote away turning off the tv in the process. Ohm and Tyler whined at him.

“ No tv! We all need to start getting along or we won’t be able to help you guys move on! Tyler I’m looking at you!” Mini glared at the pig spirit.

“ What did I do?!”

“ Oh I don’t know! Maybe chased poor Vanoss around the apartment and totally trashing it in the process?!”

“ Hey I was protecting you! You don’t know what he’s capable of! He could be faking it for all we know!” Tyler snapped at him.

“ Why won’t you listen to me?!”

“ Oh like how you listen to Tyler?” Ohm spoke up as he crossed his arms. They both looked at him in surprise. Tyler grew a giant grin.

“ Yeah Mini why should I listen to you when you ignore me?” Tyler asked leaning back against the couch with his arms crossed. Mini stared at them for a moment.

“ I-I well that’s because...Ugh! Whatever forget it!” He turned and grabbed his jacket storming out.

“ Wait where you going?!” He heard Tyler call for him.

“ Out! I’ll be back! If I come back to a crying Vanoss again I’ll...I’ll call an exorcist!!” With that he slammed the door as hard as he could walking away.

\------

_Those assholes! After all I’m doing to them they treat me like that!_ Craig mentally yelled as he stomped down the sidewalk. He didn’t know where he was going but he just needed to clear his head _I let them live in My house and use My tv and use MY room!_ He stuffed his hands in his pocket with a huff. Mini stopped his angry stomping when he came to a crosswalk. He tapped his foot waiting for the light to go. _But...I did piss Tyler off by not listening to him…_ He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck _I guess we all have been assholes to each other…_ He needed to apologize to all of them. He turned around and began to head back home. But before he got to far a hand shot out and pulled him into a dark alley. He was pressed against a wall with a knife pressed against his neck. His eyes widened as he stared at the man pinning him. His eyes will bugged out and he was fidgeting barely holding the knife straight.

“ Give me all you got man. Right now! Empty your pockets!” The stranger growled. Mini put a hand up and reached into his pockets. He cursed under his breath he didn’t have anything on him, “ Hurry Up man!”

“ Look calm down...I don’t have anything on me. How about you let me go--” He shut up as the knife pressed harder against his neck he could feel a bit of blood trickle down to his jacket.

“ Don’t fucking lie to me man!” The man yelled. He shoved his hands into Craig’s pockets trying to find anything remotely valuable. Craig struggled against his hold trying to get things off only to be shoved into the wall harder, “ You struggle and I’ll slit your throat.” Mini was beginning to panic now. He mentally screamed at himself to get the upper hand but his guy had an iron grip, “ Damnit Damnit! You don’t got shit on you!” He growled and raised the knife, “ I guess I can get rid of you.”

“ N-No wait!” Craig cried. Just as the knife was brought down the man was pulled away from him. Mini’s eyes widened as he saw a dark mass lift the stranger into the air. He stared as the mass slowly took form. Two giant wings flapped, “ V-Vanoss?” Craig choked out as he watched the half transformed teen lift the man higher his talons tearing into his skin. The spirit growled and slammed him into the wall harshly. The man screamed in pain and was slammed into the other wall. Mini could hear a sickening crack echoed in the alleyway, “ E-evan….Evan stop put him down!” He shouted. Vanoss looked over at Craig before letting the man fall, “ No!” 

The stranger's body slammed into a nearby dumpster then landed on the ground with a harsh thud. The owl spirit flew down to the ground in front of Craig. He staggered forward and fell against Mini slowly turning back into his human like form, “ I-I followed you and when I saw he was hurting you…I-I...couldn’t let him hurt you…”

“ Shhh it’s okay...Let’s get you home…” Craig glanced back at the man relieved to see him breathing. He put Evan’s arm over his shoulders and walked them out of the alleyway, “ Thank you for helping me but do Ohm and Tyler know you left?” He asked. Evan shook his head, “ Those guys are in so much trouble…”

“ It’s not like I just walked out the door. I went through the window.” Evan admitted sheepishly, “ Don’t be mad at them.” Mini looked at him and sighed.

“ Okay I won’t be too mad at them. Let’s just get home...You look exhausted.”

“ Speak for yourself. You look like you might pass out.” The teen smiled softly. Mini chuckled lightly. He felt like he could pass out right now but he needed to get them home.

\----  
Mini had managed to get them home in one piece. He was so tired all he wanted now was to go to sleep. Before he could even attempt to open the apartment door it swung open. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him tightly.

“ Agh! T-Tyler...Can’t...Breathe!” Mini choked out as he patted the spirits arm.

“ Dammit where the hell have you been?!” Tyler shouted as he reluctantly released Mini. He looked over him, his eyes widening when he saw the cut and blood on his neck, “ Who the fuck did that to you?! Ohm get the first aid kit!!” He called behind him as he pulled the two into the apartment, slamming the door shut. Tyler sat Craig down on the couch, “ Ohm hurry the fuck up!”

“ Shut up! You’re the guy who sent a blind guy to find something!” He retorted as he floated over with the first aid kit. Tyler ripped it out of the spirit's hand and kneeled down to look over Craig’s wound.

“ Man who the hell didn't to you?” He asked as he dabbed a bit of alcohol on the wound, “ When I get my fucking hands on them--”

“ Actually.” Mini cut him off, “ Vanoss already took care of him. “ He motioned to the teen who had made himself comfortable in the corner of the room.

“ Good job kid…” Tyler mumbled as he glanced over at Vanoss, “ You aren’t that bad I guess…” He turned back to Mini. Vanoss smiled softly at the praise. Tyler finished bandaging Mini up. He set down the first aid kit and sighed, “ Look...I’m sorry for what I said. I was being an asshole. I just wanted to make sure you were safe…”

“ Thank you but I should be apologizing too! To all of you. I should have listened Tyler. I could have gotten everyone hurt. From now on I’ll listen better.” He smiled softly. The spirits all nodded in agreement. Mini stood from the couch and stretched, “ Well I’m exhausted I’m heading to bed.” 

“ We will too. We could all use some sleep…” Ohm said already floating over to the bedroom Vanoss right behind him. Craig looked at Tyler and chuckled. Both of them headed to the bedroom. When they got to the room though Vanoss and Ohm had already made themselves comfortable on the bed. 

“ Oh no! You shits better move over!” Tyler shouted running towards the best and jumping on the two. Mini sighed as the spirits began to argue on who got the bed.

_I’m going to need a bigger bed…_


	5. Old Memories

Mini woke up to feet in his face and arms wrapped tightly around him. He groaned and looked at the spirits. Ohm was fast asleep on the corner of the bed his legs stretched out and his feet hitting Craig’s face. Tyler had wrapped his arms tightly around him his face was partly squashed on his chest. Evan had managed to make a pretty comfortable nest of blankets on the other side of the bed but that meant everyone else went without one. Mini sighed and closed his eyes again. Even though they were all squashed it felt pretty comfortable. Ryan shifted slightly and pressed his foot against Craig’s cheek. Okay now it wasn’t comfortable anymore.

“ Guys...Guys we gotta get up.” He said his voice groggy. He heard everyone groan and smiled, “ Come on guys...I have to eat and we have a lot to do today.” He felt Tyler reluctantly let him go. Ohm yawned as he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. 

“ Thanks for the heads up assholes…” Ohm grumbled from the floor. Tyler went over to help him.

Evan still laid there snuggled in his blanket nest. Craig rolled over and poked his blanket nest, “ Come on Evan you too. It's time to get up.”

“ Nnn just a little longer ma…” He whined not fully awake yet. Mini stared at him for a moment. He sighed and patted the teen.

“ I’m not your mother but fine…” He smiled softly and rolled off the bed letting the teen sleep a little while longer. He popped his back as he stood and made his way to living room. Tyler was already flipping through channels on the tv and Ohm was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

“ Ohm you’re a ghost. You don’t need to eat.” Craig said as he grabbed his laptop and went to sit down.

“ I know that! I just like pretending…” Ohm mumbled, pulling out a box of cereal, “ So what are we doing today?”

“ I’m looking over your case again and see if we can find any leads.” Craig answered as he turned on his laptop, “ Now that I have the victim here I’m sure I can crack this case and bring those men to justice.” Ohm hummed affirmatively as he stuffed cereal into his mouth and floated over to him. He sat himself down next to Craig, “ So let’s start with some questions first. Did you have any threatening confrontations with anyone before the murder? Anyone suspicious?”

Ohm visibly flinched at the question, “ No not that I know of. The day went by pretty much as any other day.” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, “ There had been a robbery the other day at the jewelry store next to us though!” He exclaimed, “ They broke in after hours and stole almost everything! They got a picture of one but he was wearing some sort of ski mask.”

“ Jonathan…” Everyone turned to see Vanoss floating in while hugging a pillow to his chest.

“ Who?” Mini tilted his head.

“ His name is Jonathan and he wears a hockey mask…” The teen yawned, “ He used to hang out with Luke and me. He knows anything and everything about the crime going on around here. If you have questions he has the answers.”

“ Maybe he knows the group of guys who murdered Ohm!” Craig exclaimed, “ We just need to find him and ask him a few--”

“ Not going to happen.” Vanoss interrupted.

“ What? Why not?” Ohm questioned, “ He may be my only chance to find my murderers! Why can’t we question him--”

“ Because he’s gone!” Everyone went silent, “ Weeks before my death he went missing. It was like he just disappeared...” Evan held the pillow tighter, “ Luke was his best friend and he didn’t even know where Jon went. No one knows…”

“ Well there goes that plan…” Tyler turned back to the tv, “ But hey who knows the guy might be dead and we can contact his spi--Ouch!!” Mini elbowed him hard on the side, “ I-I mean...he’s probably fine!”

“ Don’t act like I’m some little kid.” Vanoss huffed, “ I know he’s probably dead. Jon couldn’t stay out of trouble, something was bound to happen.” The teen spirit shrugged.

“ Then...what do we do? That may have been my only chance…” Ryan looked down defeated, “ I’m going to be stuck like this forever aren’t I?”

“ No you aren’t!” Craig placed a hand on Ohm’s shoulder, “ I promised I’d help you and I’m not going to give up. Even if Jonathan is gone we still have his friends to talk too. We just have to figure out where they are…”

“ Evan weren’t you friends with them too?” Tyler asked as he stared at the tv, “ You should know where they hang out.”

“ Those were Jon’s and Luke’s friends not mine.” Evan shrugged, “ But Jon did say they hung out at a lake a lot. If you want to find them they could be there.”

“ Alright then.” Craig turned back to his computer and searched up near by lakes. He found one lake a few miles out of town. He saved the directions to his phone and closed his laptop, “ Alright I got the directions. Let’s hit the road boyz.” Craig jumped up walking over grabbing his jacket and keys from the corner top. The three ghosts eagerly followed him to the car.

“ I call shotgun!!” Vanoss yelled and pushed passed Tyler to the car.

“ Oh you little shit!” Tyler grinned and chased after the younger spirit. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s waist and lifted him up before he grabbed the door, “ The front seat is mine!!” He laughed. Evan squirmed in his arms as a bright smile appeared on his face.

“ Put him down Tyler.” Craig chuckled, “ Ohm gets the front seat.”

“ Yes!” Ohm threw his hands up in triumph. He passed the other ghost and quickly took his spot in the front.

“ Ah no fair!” Evan whined and sagged in Tyler’s arms.

“ Ohm you lucky blind bitch.” Tyler grumbled as he opened the back door. He tossed Evan into the back and got in himself. He slammed the door shut and pouted, “ I call front back!”

“ Whatever.” Mini chuckled as he turned on the car and drove towards the lake.

It would take them about an hour or so to actually reach the lake. Evan had fallen asleep in the back just a few minutes into the drive, turns out car rides made him very sleepy. Tyler let the younger lean against him while he stared out the window. The drive was quiet besides the soft tune or the radio and Ohm half heartedly humming along to the songs.

“ So uh…” Craig broke the silence getting the two ghost’s attention,” If you guys don’t mind me asking uh….what’s it like? You know being a ghost and all.” He asked glancing over at them. There was a long awkward silence as the spirits thought. Ohm tugged at his hoodie while Tyler went back to looking out the window. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked…_ He was about to apologize when Ohm finally spoke up.

“ It feels weird…” He said softly,” Like you’re there but you’re not. There is a part of you missing and no matter how hard you try you never figure out what it is.” Ohm sighed, “ But each spirit is different. That’s just how I feel. I don’t know how Tyler and Vanoss feel.” He looked back at Tyler. The pig spirit sighed and looked at them.

“ It’s kinda like what Ohm said but how I see it is that I’m trapped. Like I want to move on but there’s like chains around me holding me in place I just need to key to unlock them all. But I don’t know what the key is or where it is…” He explained,” I’m just glad I didn’t end up like the other spirits out there.”

“ What do you mean?” Craig rose an eyebrow.

“ Some spirits don’t know they’re dead or they are so lost that they slowly begin to lose themselves...like Evan did.” Ryan glanced over at the sleeping teen,” We were lucky to get to him in time or he may have been stuck like that forever.”

“ How did you know? That uh...you were dead?”

“ Tyler told me…” Ohm confessed,” I was so lost...I couldn’t even move from the spot where I died like I was chained down reliving that moment over and over. I became so angry and lashed out at any living person who got near my place of death. But then Tyler came...He helped me through that hard time. He promised me he would get me to the other side.” He smiled softly,” Without him I don’t know what would have happened.”

“ You’re welcome.” Tyler grinned,” As for me I was one of the lucky ones. I knew I was dead and I couldn’t move on. Since I accepted what happened I was able to move freely and soon I found Ohm. After meeting him I promised I’d get us both to the other side.” 

“ How did you guys meet Evan?” Mini asked.  
“ You’re full of questions today aren’t you?” Tyler grumbled with slight annoyance,” That would be me too. There were stories going around about an angry giant owl near the mall. I went over to see if the rumors were true when I found Evan. I tried to talk to him but when I got close next thing I knew I was being thrown off the staircase. Kid gots a good arm.” Tyler smiled down at Evan,” I didn’t try again though….which I regret...If I tried harder then he wouldn’t have gotten to bad…”

“ Don’t blame yourself Tyler.” Ohm sighed,” Evan was unreachable during that time…no one could get through to him or near him without getting hurt.”

“ Was it really that ba--” Mini began.

“ Can we just stop with the questions?” Tyler interrupted,” Besides we’re almost there…”

“ Oh...yeah sorry.” Craig apologized. Soon the car went silent again Tyler went back to staring out the window but he looked so deep in thought now. Ohm was humming along to the songs though he was fidgeting in his seat. In the back Evan stared blankly ahead having woken up in the middle of the conversation. Tears slowly rolled down his cheek as he began to remember the things he had done. Before the thoughts could swallow him he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up at Tyler who simply smiled sadly at him before giving his hand a firm squeeze.

“ It’s in the past kid.” He whispered,” You’re getting better now.” Evan smiled softly at the words and squeezing his hand back he leaned against him again. After a few more minutes of driving Craig pulled into a dirt road covered with trees. He stopped just by the entrance of the lake. The entrance was covered in trash, while teddy bears hung from the trees that had names carved into them. ‘ The Delirious Army’ was one that stood out the most. The place was beyond ominous and the more you looked at it the creeper it got.

“ So uh...we’re here.” Craig chuckled nervously,” Let’s go…” A terrifying cackled ripped through the trees around them.

No one moved a muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Drowned Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Work has been killing me. But here you go! :3

The loud cackling sent shivers down their spines almost certain that the cackling belonged to a mad man. But Evan didn’t seem frightened by the laughter. The crazed cackling made the teen smile,” Jonathan…” Everyone turned to him as he hurried to get out the door. Tyler quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist before he was able to get out.

“ What the hell are you doing?!” He said staring at Evan like the teen had lost his mind,” You don’t know what’s out there. What if it’s some crazy murderer?”

“ Tyler...we’re already dead.” Vanoss rolled his eyes before pulling his wrist back,” Besides that isn’t some crazy killer. It’s Jonathan! I know that laugh anywhere!” He exclaimed, his smile widening.

“ I’m not worried about _us_ dying. I’m worried about him.” Tyler growled pointing towards Craig,” And if it is your friend how do you know he isn’t crazy? Or worse what if he’s corrupt?”

“ Jonathan wouldn’t hurt anyone!” Evan snapped back,” He may seem like some psycho but he’s harmless! I know it’s him! And he isn’t corrupt!” Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as a small wave of sadness washed over everyone. Craig tried to speak up to stop the fighting but Tyler interrupted.

“ How do you know?! You haven’t seen him in what? Years?!” He screamed in the teens face letting his anger get the best of him,” It doesn’t take long for a spirit to corrupt! Just like you did!!” Everyone went silent only Tyler’s ragged breathing could be heard. Ohm and Craig could only stare at them in shock waiting for Evan’s reaction.

“ He...He isn’t…” Evan’s voice cracked. An overwhelming wave of sadness filled the car as the teen became more upset. The feeling brought tears to Craig’s eyes while Ohm had to turn away holding back a few sobs,” He’s my friend...he isn’t…”

“ Evan…” Tyler sighed and placed both hands on his shoulders,” Look I’m sorry but we can’t just go running in there...you don’t want Ohm or Craig hurt do you?” He was fighting back tears as he spoke. The feeling of sadness was great but he wouldn’t let it overtake him. Evan choked back a sob and shook his head,” Then we need a plan. We have to make sure it’s safe for them.”

“ Uh….We’re not defenseless you know…” Ohm spoke up.

“ Shut up I’m having a moment here.” Tyler snapped. He turned back to the crying teen,” Come on Evan stop crying. You’re making everyone turn into huge babies.” He pulled him into a tight hug. Slowly the feeling began to fade away as Evan began to calm down. Once everyone had settled down did Tyler speak again,” Alright. You good? Now we need a plan. How about Ohm and Evan search around the forest together while me and Mini take the lake? If we see anything or hear anything strange we whistle. Like this!” He took a deep breath and whistled as loud as he could, making everyone cover their ears.

“ Alright Alright We Get It!! Craig screamed. With that everyone got out of the car and headed separate ways. They were to meet back at the car in half an hour if they didn’t find anything. Craig and Tyler trudge through the small path towards the lake, passing over empty beer bottles and trash,” Ugh it’s disgusting here…” Craig complained as he stepped in something squishy. As they reached the edge of the lake they found an opening. Sleeping bags and blankets laid on the sand. While crates made a circle around a burned out campfire.

“ This place hasn’t been used in months…” Craig said as he lifted one of the sleeping bags watching the sand fall out of it,” Maybe even years.”

“ There had to be someone here. We heard the laughter.” Tyler scanned the area keeping his guard up, “ Maybe no living person has used this place but…”

“ Someone dead could be using it.” Craig finished as he stood, “ We should regroup and--” He stopped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Tyler staring off into the woods,” What?”

“ Shh…” Tyler hushed him.

“ Tyler what’s wrong?” He pushed.

“ Shhh! There’s someone out there…” Tyler’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the forest. Craig looked over to see a dark figure peeking out from behind the tees not too far from them. The figure seemed to have noticed it’d been spotted and quickly ducked under the tree,” Hey get back here!” Tyler yelled as he Let Mini go and took off towards the trees.

“ Tyler wait!” Mini called out to him, “ We need to stay together!” He rushed around the spirit. He struggled to keep up with Tyler as the forest around them grew dense. It didn’t take long before he completely lost sight of Tyler. Craig leaned up against a nearby tree as he tried to catch his breath. Great...now he was lost. The leaves behind him crunched causing him to freeze. He could feel a pair of eyes staring him down as the footsteps drew closer. Slowly Mini turned to see a man in a hockey mask staring him down. The blue hoodie was soaking wet, water still dripping from it, old fishing line hung from his clothes, His pant legs and shoes were covered in mud. What caught Mini’s attention though was a dirt covered machete in the man’s hand. A strange aura appeared around him as he took another step towards the frightened man. _A spirit…_ The ghost chuckled darkly backing Mini up against the tree. His eyes widened in horror as the man slowly lifted up his weapon.

“ Wait--” He stammered lifting his arms up to protect himself. He screamed as the man cackled and brought down his machete. His eye shut tight as he waited for the horrible pain to hit his arms but it never came. Instead it was a light tap. He slowly opened his eyes and uncovered himself as the spirit burst out laughing,

“ OH! You shoulda seen your face!!” He laughed so hard he nearly doubled over,” All like ‘ AAAAHH No PLease!!’ and I was all like ‘ Raaaah!! I’mma Get Ya Bitch!!’ oh man that was great right?!” He looked at Craig as he slowly sunk down the tree.

“ Wh-what?” Craig frowned,” You’re not going to kill me?”

“ What? No! It’s plastic man!” He tapped Craig's head to prove his point. It was just a plastic toy covered in dirt,” See? Totally fake. I was going to use it on my friends but your reaction was--OOF!!” Mini jumped as Tyler tackled the man to the ground. He watched as the two struggled for a good minute or two before Tyler managed to pin him down,

 

“ You Fucker!” The pig spirit growled,” I’m going to fuckign kill you for touching him!!” He yelled raising his fist.

“ Woah!! Hold on man it was just a joke!!” He screamed hysterically putting his hands up to cover his face. Craig quickly crawled over and grabbed Tyler’s hand.

“ Wait! Tyler I’m okay! Don’t hurt him!” He begged. Tyler looked at Craig, slowly his anger disappeared. He growled and got off the trembling spirit.

“ You’re fucking lucky. Next time you touch him I’m beating the shit out of you…” Tyler growled as he hauled the spirit to his feet,” That shit ain’t funny man.” He grumbled shoving him.

“ Hey Watch it!” The man stumbled slightly before straightening himself out,” Dude your boyfriend is scary.” He chuckled at Craig.

“ He’s not my boyfriend. Now who are you?” Craig asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“ Sure he’s not…” He laughed,” Sorry pal but I don’t give out my name to strangers.”

“ You guys alright?!” Everyone turned to see Evan and Ohm running towards them,” We heard screaming and---Jonathan?” Evan stopped in his tracks and stared at the new spirit.

“ Evan?...” The spirit, Jonathan, took off his masked, his face covered in surprisingly in tacked clown make-up. He slowly walked towards Evan,” Holy shit man...is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short I now...hehe thanks for reading though!


	7. Playing Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short XP

“ Evan!!” Jonathan laughed happily as he lifted the smaller ghost into his arms. Vanoss yelped as he was spun around and held tightly.

“ Jon you’re crushing me!” He whined as he squirmed in his friend's grip. Tyler growled as he quickly pulled the two apart and placed himself between them. Tyler stared down the other spirit harshly until he backed off.

“ Yeesh man you really are scary. Yo you!” Jon turned to Craig, “ You need to put your boyfriend on a leash or something-ack!” His laughter was cut off when Tyler picked him up by the throat. Tyler raised a fist ready to knock Jonathan’s teeth off until Evan latched onto him.

“ Let go Vanoss! I don’t care if he’s your friend he needs to get hit!” Tyler yelled trying to shake Evan off his arm.

“ No! He’s a pain in the ass I know! But don’t hurt him please!” Evan begged as he held Tyler’s arm tighter, “ I promise he’ll keep his mouth shut! Right Jonathan?” He glared at his friend. Jonathan nodded quickly putting a thumbs up. Tyler heaved a sigh and dropped Jonathan.

“ Fine...but one more stupid word out of his mouth and I’m throwing him in the lake.” He grumbled before pushed Jonathan out of the way as he walked over to Craig. Evan quickly knelt down by Jon and helped him up.

“ Is it your goal to piss everyone you meet off?” He scolded giving him a pinch on the arm.

“ Ow! I wasn’t trying to!” Jonathan whined and rubbed his arm,” It’s not my fault that guy can’t take a joke.” He kept his voice low so Tyler didn’t hear.

“ Alright…” Craig spoke up grabbing everyone’s attention, “ Now that we found Jonathan we can go. Jon we have a lot of questions to ask you.”

“ Questions? What are you a cop 'cause if you are I’m not telling you-- Owowow!! Okay Okay!!” He yelped as Evan pinched his arm again, “ Alright! I-I’ll talk!”

“ Thank you Evan.” Craig smiled, “ Come on it’s getting dark. We’ll question you at my house.” With that he turned and began walking back to the car making sure to grab Ohm’s hand to help lead him back, Tyler right behind them. Jonathan and Evan followed slowly behind them talking to each other.

“ So why are you with these guys Ev? What happened to you?” Jonathan whispered.

“ Look Jon…” Evan frowned, “ A lot happened when you went missing. Luke became a different person when you were gone. Hateful and angry all the time. I tried my best to be there for him but we ended up fighting...a big fight.” He looked down not wanting to meet his friend’s eyes,” He...he didn’t want to be around me anymore. I guess I couldn’t take it...so I…” He bit his lip as tears filled his eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulders.

“ It’s okay...You don’t have to keep going.” Jonathan gave him a knowing smile. He threw an arm around Evan’s shoulder and pulled him close, “ So we’re both ghosts now..”

“ Yup.” They fell silent for a moment, “ but Craig’s here to help us move on!” Evan smiled, “ Tyler got him to help us. We’re helping Ohm first.”

“ The bunny guy?”

“ Yeah. He was murdered...so we’re finding his killers. He can’t really see so please be nice.”

“ Alright I’ll be as nice as possible.” He smiled sweetly, “ If I can’t pick on them then I’ll go for the next best thing.”

“ And that would be?” Evan raised an eyebrow.

“ You!” Jonathan cackled as he wrapped an arm around Evan and gave him a noogie. Evan yelped and squirmed in his grasp laughing joyfully. Craig glanced back at the two boys he could already feel a change in Evan’s mood. Evan managed to squirm out of Jonathan’s grasp, by elbowing him in the ribs and ran passed Mini knocking into him slightly.Craig stumbled slightly as an image flashed through his head. Jonathan holding his hand out to him along with another boy but Craig couldn’t see his face very well.

_“ It’s okay Evan we’re here now.”_ Jonathan’s voice echoed through his head. _A memory...Evan’s Memory…_ Craig stared at Evan as he laughed as Jonathan lifted him up into the air. He’d never seen the spirit so happy before. He smiled softly at the two.

“ Alright guys pack it up. We’re going home.” He told them as he ushered the laughing teens to the car. The ride back home was full of laughter and talking. Jonathan had even managed to get Tyler to laugh a few times. The new spirit seemed to bring some light into the group, always making sure everyone was either smiling or laughing with him. They were nearly home when Craig glanced at the spirits. Tyler was staring out the window with a small smile on his face. Ohm was curled up in his seat, leaning against the window fast asleep. Evan and Jonathan leaned against each other whispering things to one another and trying their best to keep their laughter quiet. He looked back at the rode but a small sob quickly got his attention. He glanced back again seeing Jonathan rubbing Evan’s back as the other clung to him. Even though Evan was crying he had a small smile on his face.

“ It’s okay Evan.” Jonathan said softly,” I’m here now…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short I'm sorry but next chapter will shed some light on Ohm's murder and we learn a little somethign about Delirous as well. Stay tooned!


	8. No Choice

" Okay Jonathan let's get you caught up with the case shall we?" Mini smiled at the spirit. Delirious sat beside the couch on a pile of now mostly wet towels. Mini found out the ghost had a constant stream of water dripping from him when he saw the back seat drenched. His car was going to smell like the lake for weeks. Mini had set up a path of towels along his apartment where Jonathan was allowed to step so he didn't get the carpet wet.

" Sure thing!" Jon grinned as he leaned back on his pile of towels.

" Here's some files on the Ryan's Case read through it and after that I'll begin questioning." Mini said as he handed the spirit a tan folder.

" I have no clue how I'll be able to help in this case but okay." He took the folder and opened it.

" Ohm's murder happened in an abandoned parking garage near South Range. Do you know the place?" Craig asked.

" Yeah I know it" Jon said glancing up from the folder, " It's where my gang set up shop till we were kicked out by a tougher one." He explained.

" Did you know anything about the murder there?"

" There were a lot of murders there you're gonna have to be more specific." Jonathan shrugged avoiding eye contact, " Listen that place is swarming with gangs people are bound to die in there..."

" Well we went there last month to look for Ohm." Craig countered, " There wasn't a gang in sight." Jonathan chewed his lip a bit, " Jonathan? Is there something you aren't tell me? Please we need to know so we can solve this case." Craig leaned closer. Jonathan let out a shaky sigh and sat up.

" Alright just promise you won't get mad..." He looked down not able to look at them, " I was in a gang for a long time so seeing dead people wasn't uncommon or anything."

" Okay?"

" A-And seeing murder wasn't either." Jonathan began shaking water dripping down onto the floor in a constant stream, " I didn't mean to see it! It just sorta happened! They were going to hurt me if I told anyone!"

" Jonathan...what are you trying to say?"

" Please don't get mad please." He begged, " I didn't know it would come back to bite me in the ass. I didn't know it was him. I thought it was another looser so I stood by! Please please don't be mad!"

" Jonathan! What are you trying to say!" Craig pushed reaching out and placing both hands on the boy's shoulders ," You need to tell us now so we can--" a flash of light surrounded the room as soon as he touched the spirit.

\---  
Slowly the light faded and Mini noticed he wasn't in his living room anymore but in the old parking garage. He walked through the garage with a little bounce in his step though he wasn't in control of the body he was in. Mini snuck a glance at one broken car's mirrors catching the shape of a familiar hockey mask and blue jacket. Jonathan...this must be one of Jonathan's memories. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Jonathan stopped and leaned against a pillar pulling out his phone.

(Text) Evan: R U still coming over tonight? :)

Craig felt Jonathan's heart flutter slightly as he smiled at the text. He quickly responded back.

(Text) You: Of course man! Luke will pick me up and we'll head over at 8!

Jon sent the text and stuffed his phone in his pocket. A pained groan echoed through the garage grabbing his attention. They both jumped as a scream ripped through the air. Jonathan couldn't help but be a bit curious. He began following the noises while Craig practically begged for him to get out of there. Curiosity got the better of him as he got closer to the noise. Jonathan snuck behind an abandoned car slowly peaking out through the broken windows. His eyes widened as he stared at a group of men surrounding a person on the ground. A person Craig almost immediately recognized, Ohm. Jonathan sat there frozen unable to turn away as the group of men assaulted Ohm. His heart pounded in his chest as the screams became louder. He was finally able to rip his eyes away from the scene and fall back against the car.

" H-Holy shit..." Jonathan whispered to himself. His mind was racing on what to do. They didn't see him so he could just walk away, forget that what he saw. He flinched as Ryan began begging. He could stop this but he might end up in the same situation. He had to get out of here. He was about to start moving when he heard a sickening crack behind him. Jonathan whipped around to see one of the men lifting up a bloody bat. Craig gagged at the sight of Ryan's now dead body bloody and beaten on the ground. Panic began to flood through Jonathan making him scramble to leave, his foot catching on a discarded tire sending him to the ground with a loud crash.

" What was that?" He heard one of the men. Jonathan quickly got to his feet and dashed to the exit, " Hey!!" Craig could hear footsteps quickly approaching them.

_Jon you have to run faster! Go! Go!!_ He screamed but Jonathan was unable to hear him. He felt hand roughly grab his arms and pull him back. The teen screamed and thrashed as he was held tightly.

" Don't hurt me!! I won't tell anyone I promise!!" He begged tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. A man in a black suit approached him pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

" Don't worry kid we aren't gonna kill you, yet anyway." He grinned making Jonathan's heart sink, " What were you doing snooping around here?"

" My gang used to hang here! We got kicked out and I just came back to get some stuff! I didn't know you were here I swear!" Jonathan heart pounded he'd never been so scared in his life.

" Alright..." The man nodded, " Search him." He commanded the others. They dug into Jonathan's pockets taking out his pocket knife, wallet, and cell phone, " I'll take that~." He grabbed the cellphone from his employees hand. He opened Jonathan's phone and scanned through the pictures, " Nice friends you got here." He cooed, " Would love to pay them a visit "

" What? No! No please!" He begged.

" You don't want that?" He questioned, " Alright but I need a favor kid." He grabbed Jonathan by the hair and forced him to look at him. Craig made sure to remember every feature of this man's face, " I don't give shows like that for free and I hate snot nose kids who Snoop around. So if you want your friends safe and sound I need a thousand dollars by the end of this week."

" A-A Thousand?!" Jonathan gasped, " B-But I'll never get that much money by then!"

" Well you better figure it out." He snapped his fingers making the other men shove Jon away, " By the end of the week kid. Or we'll come for you and your friends. Now get." He growled throwing Jon his phone. Jonathan quickly got to his feet and ran out of there. Another flash of light blinded Craig as Jonathan ran out of the parking garage.

\----  
The light slowly faded again the room slowly coming into view. But Craig wasn't in his apartment. He looked around seeing he was in a small house. His body was frozen and he could hear Jonathan panting and his heart facing. He looked down at the floor and gasped. A man laid there motionless with three bullet holes in his chest and one in his eye. Jonathan gripped the gun as he slowly walked over to the man kneeling by him.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He muttered as he searched the body. He pulled out the man's wallet and took any cash he could find. He looked down at the man's hand seeing a small diamond ring on his ring finger. Jonathan choked back a sob as he slipped the ring from the dead man's hand, " I'm so so sorry..." He quickly got up putting the ring in his pocket before rushing out of the house. Jon got into his car and looked at his phone. Friday 11:30 pm. Tomorrow was the deadline and he hadn't even gotten to two hundred yet. There were twelve missing calls and twenty unread text messages all from Evan and Luke but Jonathan didn't bother checking them. He quickly texted his gang.

(Text) You: Meet at our usual spot right now. Bring some food and beers we're having a party >:)

Jonathan tossed his phone in his back seat and gripped the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath he turned on his car and sped off towards the lake. If this was his last day alive then he was going to make it the best. A another flash of light overtook the scene.

Craig was now walking or stumbling towards the trees bear the lake. His vision was blurry and his head was swimming. He was drunk. Jonathan giggled as he put his hockey mask on and made his way to the edge of the lake pulling out a fake machete. He looked over at the fire where all his gang members sat laughing and talking.

" Th-This is gonna be good." Jonathan laughed as he walked towards them. He stumbled near the side of the lake not noticing just how close he was. Jonathan yelped as he tripped over his own feet and fell into the water. Craig soon found himself unable to breathe. Jonathan thrashed in the water unable to find which was up. They were sinking deeper and deeper into the water until everything turned black.

\---

Craig gasped and sputtered as he was pulled away from Jonathan. Tyler wrapped his arms securely around him.

" You alright?" Tyler asked concerned. Craig looked over at Jonathan who was clinging to Evan. He was crying and begging them for forgiveness, " What's he talking about?" He asked. Craig slowly moved over to Jonathan taking his hands. Jon flinched and looked up at Craig.

" It's okay." Craig smiled sadly at him, " Everything's going to be okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. One step closer

Jonathan sat on the floor with his knees close to his chest Evan sat next to him holding his hand tightly. Craig was talking to Tyler and Ryan on what he saw. Tyler shot a few glares at the teen as Craig went on making Jonathan sink lower into himself.

" So..." Evan spoke up suddenly startling Jon, " That's why you went missing..." Jonathan could feel his hand trembling against his, " Because of them? Why...why didn't you come to us, Jon? We were your friends you could have came to us." Evan breath hitched as he tried to hold back tears that we're threatening to fall. Jon stared at him feeling guilt tighten in his chest. It broke his heart every time he saw the other cry. He wanted nothing more than to pull Evan close to him and tell him how sorry he was. But now wasn't the best time for that.

" I was scared..." He confessed looking away from his friend, " I was so scared that they would certainly for you and Luke. I was scared they would hurt you...." He squeezed Evan's hand, " I thought if I just disappeared, cut all ties with you guys you wouldn't get hurt....but I was wrong. And what's worse it that _I_ was the one that hurt you guys!" Tears slipped down at his cheeks as he spoke, " It was my fault. Maybe if I had stopped them Ohm would still be alive! _You_ would still be alive! But because I was so fucking stupid I cause you too--" He sobbed as Evan wrapped his arms tightly around him.

" Shut up..." Evan whispered, " It's not your fault I killed myself...it was my own choice. Please don't blame yourself..." Jonathan wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

" I'm sorry Evan...I'm so sorry."

" It's okay Jon...it's going to be alright..."

Craig watched the two hold each other and sighed, " While I was in Jon's memory I was able to get a good look at your killer Ohm." He turned back to the two other spirit with a hopeful smile. He remembered the face vividly, dark slick black hair parted in the middle, dark blue eyes and a small mustache on his upper lip. The guy was like a cliche mob boss he'd definitely stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd, " I saw we're really close at solving this case."

" That's great and all but...how will we find the guy?" Ohm asked, " I must have died years ago who knows if the guy looks the same and where do we even start?" The spirit frowned. Craig paused and thought for a moment glancing over at the two teens on the floor. He smiled once more and hurried over to them.

" Jonathan I have a question." Craig said softly getting the ghost's attention, " If you were suppose to give them the money they must have given you a drop off location. Do you still have it?" He asked.

" Yeah I did get a piece of paper with a place written on it." Jonathan dug into his pockets but came up empty handed, " It isn't here! The last place I check it was---" His eyes widened, " That guys house! The guy that I shot!! It must still be there!"

" Really? You think it might still be there after what? Years?" Tyler butted in crossing his arms over his chest, " Who knows how many people lived in that house after that guy?"

" It's the only lead we got Tyler." Craig sighed before turning towards Jon, " Can you show us where that place is please? You don't have to go inside if you don't want to but we need that paper." Jonathan stared at them unsure on what to do until he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over and saw Evan smile at him.

" It's okay Jon. I'll come with you. You don't have to face it alone." He said sweetly. If Jonathan still had a heart it would have stopped right there.

"...Okay...Alright let's do this." Jonathan held Evan's hand back and smiled up at everyone.

" Uh you guys can do this. I'm going to bed." Tyler grumbled as he walked towards the bedroom slamming the door shut.

" Uhh alright then." Craig smiled at the other three, " Let's get going!"

\------  
They all got inside of Craig's car Jonathan taking the passenger seat so he could give directions. Evan sat in the middle back to be closer to Jonathan. Craig thought it would be best for Ohm to stay home to keep Tyler company besides the blind spirit looked exhausted as well. 

" Are you sure this is the right way Jonathan?" Craig asked as they drove through the better part of town. The houses were big and new with nicely cut grass and cheerful people, " It would be hard to break into one of these kinds of houses..."

" Trust me this is the place." Jonathan assured him, " Turn right here and keep going down. It's a little house on the far corner." Mini nodded as he took a right. Craig rolled up on a smaller house hidden away in the corner of the street. It was in a huge need of repair with broken windows and shingles falling from it. Weeds had overtaken the yard as well as the inside from the looks of it.

" Woah..." Vanoss scooted closer to the window, " Jon are you sure this is the place?"

" Yeah! But when I was here it looked like the others." Jonathan frowned.

" Well at least we don't need a search warrant or anything." Craig said as he hopped out of the car the two ghost following him. He walked up to the house looking at the address, " Hey I read up on this house! Looks like I solved the unsolvable murder case." Craig grinned as he looked at Jon, " They foreclosed the house because people were too scared to buy it after the murder."

" So it became broken down because of me?" Jonathan looked at the house and frowned, " Man what didn't I mess up?..."

" Hey..." Vanoss walked over and took his hand, " Don't beat yourself up for it. You're making things right. " He smiled pulling him towards the house, " Come on maybe the note is still in there!"

" First let's get this door open." Craig said as he struggled the open the old door. He pressed himself against slamming his body against it, " Come on you stupid-- woah!!" He tumbled inside and onto the floor as the door gave way, " Got it..." He got up and brushed himself off. He reached and pulled out his flashlight. He flicked it on and shined it around. The place was a disaster, plant life overtook the inside of the house, it must have been broken into a couple times after the house was closed off, " Careful where you step guys." He warned.

" You should be the one being careful." Jon chuckled as he floated above the messy floor, " We're ghosts remember?"

" You guys can still get hurt though."

" Yeah by other ghosts." Vanoss shrugged, " And I doubt we'll run into one here--" He was interrupted when soft crying noise came from the next room," What is that?"

" Stay here." Craig slowly moved towards the living room where the crying was. He peeked into the room to see a man sitting on the floor softly crying.

" Well I stand corrected." Mini jumped looking back to see Jonathan and Evan standing right behind him.

" Wha--- I told you two to stay out!" He scolded.

" And we ignored you." Jonathan giggled before pushing Mini aside and looking into the room, " Woah freaky...it's like a horror movie scene in there!"

" Shhh! Be quiet or he'll hear you!" Mini yelled pushing Jonathan behind him. He looked back seeing the man staring at him. A chill went up his spine as the spirit slowly stood up. He was finally able to get a good look at him. Three bullet holes were in his chest blood seeping out and ruining his once pink and yellow tank top. A large hole was where his right eye was suppose to be. A chill ran up Mini's spine, it was the man Jonathan killed that night.

_" He...he took it..."_ The spirit sobbed as he stepped towards them. _" He stole my ring...Brian gave me it...give it back to me...."_ He stared straight at Jonathan who quickly ducked behind Evan. A dark aura surround the spirit. Furniture and broken items began to float in the air. **_" Give It Back To Me! Give Me Back My Ring!!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done ;w; thank you for reading.


	10. One more

“ Delirious Give Him The Ring!!” Craig yelled as he barely dodged the vase flying towards his head. Delirious was currently hiding behind a fall cabinet frantically searching for the stolen ring.

“ I-I don’t have it! It might have fallen off when I fell in the water!!” He shouted back. The cabinet rose from the ground leaving Delirious exposed. The spirit growled as he lifted the cabinet higher before bringing it down on top of the teen.

“ Jonathan!!” Vanoss cried out rushing towards his friend managing to dodge all the items thrown at him. He slid on his knees and tried pushing the old cabinet off Jon as tears began forming in the corner of his eyes, “ M-Mini Help!!” He pleaded as he pushed harder against the cabinet.

“ _**I’ll send you all to purgatory…**_ “ The spirit growled as he lifted up a broken couch and sent it flying towards Vanoss. Evan looked back seeing the couch flying towards him.

“ Evan!!” Craig screamed reaching out towards him

“ oh shit…” Evan put his arms over his face to shield himself. He closed his eyes waiting for the impacted but a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he soon felt himself leave the ground.

“ Are you alright?” Evan slowly uncovered his face seeing Jonathan staring softly down at him. Tears slowly began to form in the younger ghost’s eyes, “ Oh Evan don’t cry! I’m alright!” He frantically tried to wipe away Evan’s tears but was quickly embraced.

“ I-I thought y-you got hurt you idiot.” Vanoss sniffled as he hugged Delirious tighter. Jon smiled and hugged him back.

“ Nah I fazed through the floor before that thing even hit me.” He chuckled, “ Nothing is gonna hurt me I promise.” He said pressing his forehead against Evan's. The moment was ruined by a shriek across the room

“ Yes this is really touching! But can you guys please Help Me!!” Craig screamed as he barely dodged a flying knife. The spirit managed to trap him in a corner with sharp objects. He pulled the knife back and was ready to send it at Mini again, “ P-Please don’t….” He choked out.

“ Hey!!” The ghost stopped and looked back at the two teens, “ Looking for this?” Jon grinned as he held up a makeshift ring. The spirit's eyes widened, quickly dropping all of the sharp items and turning away from mini who quickly ducked away.

“ _**Give it back….Give it back!!**_ ” The spirit screeched as he charged towards Delirious.

“ Now Evan!” Delirious ducked down as Evan jumped over him with his claws out. He curled his hands into a fist and delivered a swift punch to the spirit's face sending his sunglasses flying and him sliding across the room. Suddenly the dark mist surrounding the room vanished and the furniture fell to the floor. The spirit laid on the ground unconscious in front of them.

“ I-Is it over?” Evan asked as his claws vanished. Mini slowly came out from his hiding spot and over to the downed spirit.

“ y-yeah...He seems out for now.” Mini frowned as he looked at the spirit. There were tears streaming down the side of his face and a bruise began to form where Evan had hit him. He never knew ghosts could show damage.

“ good! Then let’s find the paper and get out before he wakes up!” Delirious spoke up, already dragging Vanoss away to start searching. Craig looked at the ghost for a little longer before getting up and following the others. 

They searched the house for what felt like hours, moving old dusty furniture around and going through personal boxes.

“ Found Something!” Evan called from across the room as he held up a very tattered old piece of paper. Jon and Craig quickly went over to the younger ghost. The writing was hardly legible in the small paper, “ I have no clue what this says  
“ He muttered.

“ I can read it!” Delirious snatched the paper out of Evan’s hands. He stared at it for awhile with a concentrated look on his face.

“ Well?” Mini spoke up, “ What does it say Jon?”

“ I uh...have no clue.” Jon chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “ It’s to old! No one can read this shit!” He shouted before crumpling up the paper and chucking it across the room. Mini frowned and went to retrieve the paper. It was old but there had to be someway to read it. He picked it up and unraveled it again. He wiped his fingers on it to get rid of the dust. As if like magic the words began to become clearer. He nearly dropped the paper as it slowly began to transform back to it’s original state.

“ Guys come here!” He called over to the two teens. They glanced at each other before walking over to Craig.

“ Woah...how are you doing that?” Evan asked before grabbing the paper. As soon as it left Mini’s hands it began to decay again, “ Ah! Take it back!” He shoved the paper into Craig’s hands frantically.

“ Well looks like we solved that problem.” Delirious beamed, “ Come on let’s get out of here because crazy hipster ghost wakes up!”

“ Now wait a minute...I don’t think we should just leave him here.” Mini said.

“ What?! He tried to kill us!” Vanoss retorted.

“ So did you! But did we give up on you?” Craig snapped back causing Evan become quiet, “ Exactly….I’m not leaving him here.” With that he stood up, stuffing the paper into his pocket, and walked towards the living room. The spirit was still unconscious on the floor. He carefully lifted him up into his arms, “ Okay. We’re taking you home. Come on guys.” He said as he walked towards the door to his car, Evan and Jonathan following quickly behind him. They loaded up into the car. Delirious making Vanoss sit up front and him in the back just in case the spirit decided to wake up and attack. Mini was silent as they drove home, listening to Evan and Jon’s small talk. They liked to pick on each other a lot but you could tell how much they cared for one another. It made Craig smile.

Once they arrived at the apartments Mini gathered the sleeping ghost in his arms and headed upstairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Ohm sleeping against a tired looking Wildcat. Wildcat looked over at them his eyes landing on the other sleeping spirit. He looked at Mini with the most annoyed look in the world.

“ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! But here it is! Thank you all for your support it makes me so happy ;w; more updates soon I promise!


	11. Confessions

“ No No! A hundred trillion times No!!” Tyler's voice boomed throughout the apartment. Craig had taken their argument into the bedroom leaving Ohm to watch the sleeping ghost and the other two, “ You can’t just bring more spirits in here!! Especially ones that try to kill you!!”

“ Tyler I couldn’t just leave him there!” Mini snapped back, “ I took in you didn’t I? And you threatened me! Besides this is my house and whatever I say goes! He is staying!” He stomped his foot on the ground and glared up at Tyler. The spirit was turning red with anger.

“ Fine!! But I want you to know something.” He got in Mini’s face, “ You’re putting everyone here in danger. You are putting Our Friends in danger. If that guy goes crazy it’s all on you.” He spat before shoving past him to the door. Tyler opened the door jumping back as Evan and Jon fell into the room.

“ Uh...w-we were not eavesdropping. Just chillin’ on this door.” Evan smiled. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked passed them to the living room.

“ Are you guys getting a divorce?” Delirious snickered only to be elbowed in the ribs by Evan.

“ Be nice.” Evan hissed as he got up from the floor. He frowned and looked at Mini, “ Um...that seemed pretty bad. Are you okay?”

“ ...yeah I’m fine…” Mini sighed, “ Listen guys I have work in the morning and uh need some sleep could you uh--” Evan put up his hand and smiled

“ We get it man. Goodnight.” Evan said a he pulled Delirious from the room and shut the door. Mini smiled a bit and sat down on the bed. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He could hear bickering coming from the living room. He knew he did the right thing but why did he feel so unsure? Why was he upset that he made Tyler angry. That spirit needed his help that’s what Tyler wanted right? He wanted them to be free. So why was he so angry at him?! He was so confusing and hotheaded! It made Craig burn up inside! Craig grabbed a pillow and screamed into his letting out all his frustration. He fell back on the bed with the pillow on his face and sighed. This was his house so fuck what Tyler says. He knew he did the right thing and he was going to help that poor spirit. He groaned feeling exhausted now. Why did work have to exist? Craig crawled onto his side of the bed and laid there. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open.

“ Hey mini you awake?” It was Tyler. Mini didn’t make a sound pretending to be fast asleep. He didn’t want to take to him right now. There was a moment of silence before he heads Tyler sigh and the door close. But Tyler didn’t leave he floated over to the bed and sat down on the edge, “ Good you’re asleep which means you can’t hear my bullshit…” He gave a half hearted chuckle, “ Look I know I over react and get angry sometimes...well a the time. But I do it for a reason.” Tyler sighed and laid next to mini causing the other man to tense slightly, “ I know I’ve only known you for about a month but….the thought of losing you scares me...no the thought of you becoming like one of us? It fucking terrifies me” Tyler gritted his teeth, “ Don’t asked me why I feel this way I just fucking do! I care about you! All of you!” He stood up and covered his face, “ The thought of Ev and Ohm even Jon being stuck in an endless loop in purgatory or becoming one of those monsters terrifies me! When I think that you could die because of Us it tears me apart! I know you don’t understand this Fuck I don’t even understand half this shit! But Why? Why do you have to be so goddamn reckless?!” Mini could hear the pain in his voice. He could hear how close Tyler was to being in tears.

“ You keep almost throwing your life away! Bringing that guy home...that ghost that tried to murder you just...Fuck! I don’t know?! It hurt and it pissed me off! 'Cause I hate the thought of You getting hurt! ‘ cause….if you do die….it would be my fault.” Mini glanced back at him. Tyler wiped away the tears from his eyes, “ It would be my fault because I dragged you into this….I put you through this bullshit. You want to have a normal life and...I...I ruined it.” He sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair, “ I thought I wouldn’t care about you but….fuck I do.” Mini’s eyes widened, “ I care about you so fucking much it hurts…” Wildcat closed his eyes and gave a small tired laugh, “ So much that I would do anything to stay with you…I’m such an idiot…” He flinched as he felt a hand land on his. He looked down to see Craig staring at him with tear filled eyes.

“ If...if you’re an idiot.” Craig intertwined their fingers,” Then...then I must be too…” He slowly sat up and smiled.

“ Cr-Craig I...uh…” Tyler stammered. Craig shook his head and pulled him into a hug. The spirit didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms around him tightly burying his face in his shoulder, “ I’m so sorry…”

“ Shh it’s okay.” Craig soothed. He laid back pulling Tyler with him, “ Don’t be...a normal life was way too boring anyway. You didn’t ruin my life Tyler. If anything you made it exciting. I’m sorry for making you worry so much.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his neck, “ I’ll try to be more careful I promise…”

“ Good. Cause next time you scare me like that I’m locking you in this apartment.” Wildcat grumbled and he cuddled Mini making the younger male giggle. He began peppering small kisses on Craig's neck when he heard the door creak.

“ Oh shit dude…” He heard someone whisper.

“ Move I can’t see!” Another voice grumbled.

“ You’re fucking blind Ohm of course you can’t see shit.” The last one hissed.

“ You motherfuckers.” Tyler growled and he looked towards the door seeing the three other younger ghost peeking at them, “ I’m gonna fucking kill you again!!” He roared jumping off of Mini and stomping towards the door.

“ Oh shit Run!!!” Jonathan yelled as he bolted to the living room followed by the two others. Mini watched as Wildcat charged out the door after them.

_Yup who needs a normal life anyway…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! I'm so sorry!! ;w;


	12. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bonus chapter that will play a roll in the actual story.

_Staring down at myself is such a weird feeling. One moment I was all the way up there and the next I was down here staring at my own body. My arms and legs twisted in a way they shouldn't and blood still pooling around my body. What happened again? Oh right….I jumped._

_“ You cause so much problems!” Those voices they echo in my mind, “ You’re just a loser and that’s all you'll ever be!” Those cruel words made my not beating heart ache, “ Why don’t you just jump? I bet Luke would be happy!!” Then their cruel laughter. They won’t stop shoving me into the railing. I’m scared…but maybe it was for the best? I stare down at the ground below me. Where’d my body go? I feel another shove on my back nearly knocking me over._

_“ JUMP PUSSY!! NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND!!” They’re right. No one needs me around. Luke would be better off without someone like me. When did I get on the railing why am I crying? “ Jump Jump Jump!!” The chanting hurts my head. I’m ready to let go when I’m shoved again. I’m not in my body anymore I watch myself fall. It’s horrifying. I watch myself hit my head on the railing as I go a sickening crack echoed around us. My body hits the pavement with a wet slap. This is familiar. Me staring down at myself again. But I feel different. I can hear screaming and cursing. A group of boys race down the stairs and stare at me. Why are they suprise? They wanted me to jump._

_“ S-someone call an ambulance!”_

_“ For What?! He’s fucking dead man!! Shit I didn’t think he would jump!”_

_“ ….Pushed Him!! It’s his fault!!”_

_“ No!! I went to grab him!!”_

_“ Luke is going to kill us!! We just killed his best friend!!”_

_“ Let’s Bail! No one saw it was us!”_

_They’re running away from the scene like everyone does. They hurt me then run. I want to hurt them. **I want to break them** _


	13. Helping out

When Craig woke up the next morning his world was turned upside down….literally. He was dangling off the side of the bed with his feet in the air. He groaned as he flipped himself over and looked up on his occupied bed. Ohm was curled up in one corner nearly off the bed as well while Tyler laid sprawled out covering half the bed. Evan was taking up the other half with all his blankets. The only one not on the bed was Delirious who was forced to sleep on a pile of towels so he wouldn’t get the bed wet. Craig stood up popping his back and neck. It was strange He couldn’t get that strange dream out of his head. He had work in about an hour and a half. He grabbed his uniform and walked towards the bathroom. He quickly showered and headed towards the living room. Mini glanced over seeing the spirit still sleeping on the couch. He was about to head out went a small whimper caught his attention. He looked over at him before walking over. Tears were streaming down his face.

“ Brian…” the spirit whimpered. Mini frowned and reached out wiping the tears away gently.  
An odd sensation made his head swim. He blinked and suddenly found himself in a completely different room.  
 _  
Mini looked around the small white room. Soft humming of machines and a soft beeping noise filled his ears. The smell of iodoform invaded his nostrils. He must be in a hospital. Soft crying caught his attention. Craig looked over to the corner of the room seeing a man on his knees by the side of the hospital bed grasping another man’s hand. This was so weird. He’d always saw flashbacks through the eyes of the spirit's. He walked over to the man recognizing him right away. It was the ghost he brought home but he was very much alive. He looked at the person on the bed and gasped. Half his face was bandaged and he was hooked up to life support._

_“ His name was Brian…” Mini jumped and looked behind him seeing the spirit walk towards him. There were three bullet wounds in his chest and one right in his forehead._

_“ Y-You’re the…”_

_“ Yeah I am...you can call me Brock. “ The spirit, Brock sighed. He walked over to the bed and stared down at Brian, “ I miss him so much…”_

_“ Uh what happened to him?” Mini asked walking over to the bed._

_“ Car accident...a really bad one. I was on the phone with him when it happened.” Brock explained sadly, “ It was dark and he was heading home. A drunk driver swerved into his lane and hit him dead on...the driver died and Brian was left like this. Barely clinging to life by a machine.” Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, “ And to think just two days before he proposed to me.” He looked at his empty hand where his ring use to be, “ Then I was killed...everything was ripped away by some selfish idiot. Now Brian is suck in that hospital...all alone….” A small sob shook his body._

_“ Hey it’s okay…” Craig pulled him into a gentle hug, “ I’m so sorry that happened.”_

_“ That ring….the Ring that boy stole was everything to me. It was all I had left of Brian. And he took it.” Brock cried into his shoulder. Mini felt guilt grip his chest._

_“ I’ll get it back to you… and to make up for what happened I can take you to Brian.”_

_“ Wh-what?” Brock looked at him, “ How a-are you going to do that? Don't know where it is…”_

_“ I got a clue on where it might be.” Mini smiled softly, “ I also work for the police so they would let me in to Brian’s room. You guys can be together again.” He felt relief as Brock seemed to calm down._

_“ Thank you…” he said softly before hugging him tightly, “ Thank you so much!”_

_“ You’re welcome…” He smiled closing his eyes and hugging him back._

_Craig…._

_Craig!!!_

Mini’s eyes snapped opened as he woke up. Evan was staring down at him with a worrying expression. He groaned and sat up from the floor, “ What happened?”

“ This Asshole Put You Under!!” Wildcat yelled. Craig looked over to see the angry ghost putting Brock in a headlock. There must have been a struggle since all of his furniture was scattered around and tipped over.

“ Woah Woah! Tyler stop let him go!! It’s alright!!” Mini shouted pulling Tyler away from Brock, “ He didn’t hurt me! We actually had a good talk…”

“ What?...” Tyler looked at Craig and frowned.

“ I spoke with him during one of those flashbacks I have. I made him a promise to help him starting with getting back his ring. Jon, “ He looked over at Delirious, “ I need you to tell me the exact place you feel on the lake so we can get his ring. If we hurry we can get it today!”

“ But don’t you have work?” Ohm spoke up.

“ Well yeah but I’m sure they won’t mind if I’m a bit late. What time is it-- Oh My God!!” Craig’s eyes widened as he looked at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon, “ How long was I put?!!”

“ A few hours...you’re phone was going crazy during that time.” Ohm shrugged handing Mini his cell. There were five missed calls and about twenty unread text messages from Marcel all asking where he was. As the text went one they became more frantic.

“ Alright okay...I’ll just call him and say everything is okay--” Frantic banging came from his door.

“ CRAIG?!!” It was Marcel, “ Craig are you alright?!! Open the door!!”

Craig quickly ran to the door before stopping. He couldn’t let Marcel see his house! It was a complete disaster. He probably looked like a mess too.

“ Craig you better open this door before I break it down!!” Marcel did not sound to happy behind the door. He had to think and fast. Before he could say anything he felt a shiver run up his spine and his body suddenly moved on it’s own.

“ Sorry Man! I can’t open the door!” He was talking but it wasn’t really him. _Don’t worry I got this_ Brock’s voice ran in his head, “ I got a nasty cold! Like superbad I don’t want you to get it!” He forced a few bad coughs out, “ Sorry I scared you I mean to call in but I just passed out after taking some medicine!”

“ Oh…” There was shuffling behind the door, “ Well alright I guess. But I’m coming over after work to check on you alright? Take care of yourself man you really freaked me out.”

“ Sorry! I’ll make sure to get better real soon!”

“ Okay...see ya around.” With that footsteps walked away from his door. Brock left his body and it felt like someone punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees and coughed.

“ Sorry Sorry! It was all I could think of!” Brock went down next to him, “ I won’t do it again I promise!”

“ I-It’s okay….nice save...now we have the day to get you back to Brian.” He smiled before turning pale, “ I think I’m gonna puke though….”


	14. Splash

Craig had spent the first few hours of the day hurling in the bathroom. Brock was on his knees beside him rubbing his back and apologizing profusely. He had already accepted the spirits apology long ago but Brock insisted on making it up to him. Craig coughed and hacked a bit more before leaning back to wipe his mouth off with a towel.

“ O-okay…” He huffed, “ I think I-I’m done…” Craig slowly got up and flushed the toilet.

“ Are you sure you’re alright?” Brock asked as he stood up, “ Light headed? Feverish?” He reached up to feel Mini’s forehead only for him to flinch away, “ Sorry!” He reeled back.

“ It’s fine Brock. Just give me a moment.” Craig leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The feeling of having someone else control your body was terrifying to say the least. He could see and hear everything but he felt trapped. He wasn’t mad at Brock though. He got them out of a sticky situation that brought them more time, “ Come on. Let’s get Del and get on the road.” He pushed himself from the wall and walked out of the bathroom, Brock right behind him. They walked into the living room to see Delirious messing with Ohm. The boy had two fingers up to Ohm as he giggled. Evan was trying to stifle his own laughter while Tyler rolled his eyes.

“ Come on Ohm how many fingers am I holding?” Delirious laughed. Ohm crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

“ I’m not playing Del. You know I’m blind.” He grumbled.

“ That’s what makes it funny man!” Jonathan laughed louder. Mini sighed and walked over to Jon. He grabbed him by his ear and tugged him towards the door, “ Ow why?!”

“ Come on Del you’re gonna show me and Brock where you drowned.” Mini grumbled

“ But I was drunk I can hardly remember!”

“ Well you better start thinking!” He shoved Jon through the door, “ I’ll be back. Tyler’s in charge.” Mini said before closing the door. The three spirits stared at the door for a moment.

“ So Ohm….how many fingers am I holding up?” Tyler grinned as Evan bursted out laughing.

“ Fuck you guys….”

 

Mini pulled into the dirt road leading to Delirious's gang's hideout. He parked and they all got out, “ Alright Delirious show us where you died.” Craig said.

“ Ah alright...um let's see here" Delirious tapped his mask as he walked around the camp area. It was a bit difficult to remember where he had drowned since he was drunk. But he knew a trick on how to find it. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands up letting a magnetic feeling draw him to his watery grave. Mini and Brock followed as Del walked down to the shore line just by a fallen tree. Delirious stopped and put his arms down, “ Here.” He said looking back at them, “ This is where I died…”

“ Alright. Thank you Jon.” Mini said with a soft smile. He rolled up his pants before taking off his shoes and socks. Craig walked down to the water and stepped in. To his surprise it wasn’t that deep barely going up to his knees. He bent down into the water feeling the bottom for anything weird. It took awhile to finally feel something stuck under the large tree. He tugged feeling it loosen a bit. He gave one more hard pull before whatever was trapped under there came out and sent him backwards. He sputtered and coughed out lake water before standing up.

“ You okay?” Brock asked helping him out of the water.

“ Y-yeah I’m fine.” Mini smiled, “ I got this!” He held up a torn up and muddy blue hoody.

“ Hey that’s my jacket!” Jonathan beamed.

“ Yup! I'll call a search team to pick up your body in the morning Jon. We'll be able to close your case and get you a proper burial.” Craig checked inside the pockets and to his luck felt something inside. He pulled out a rusty old ring from his pocket, “ Ew...uh well found your ring but it's kinda--” Brock cut him off by yanking the ring from his hand.

“ My ring! Oh my ring!!” The spirit smiled brightly before slipping the ring on, “ Thank you...thank you so much.” Tears filled the ghost’s eyes. He hugged Mini tightly telling him thank you over and over.

“ Uh...N-no problem.” Mini smiled as he patted Brock’s back, “ But we’re not done yet. We still have to get you to Brian remember?”

“ Right!” Brock let go of him, “ I can’t wait to see him again.”

“ Which is why I brought some spare clothes.” Mini walked back to the car the spirits right behind him.


	15. Light

Craig had quickly gotten into dry clothes and was now driving towards the hospital. Brock was fidgeting in his seat beside him looking absolutely ecstatic. Mini hadn’t seen him so happy during the short time they’ve been together.

“ You excited Brock?” He chuckled getting the spirits attention.

“ Mort than that!” Brock beamed, “ I finally get to be with Brian again! We can cross over together.” he gave a content sigh and leaned back in his chair, “ We can be happy again…”

“ So you forgive me right?” Jonathan asked popping up from the back seat.

“ Don’t push it…”

“ Alright then.” He sat back down.

Mini pulled into the hospital parking lot luckily finding a close place to park. 

“ are you ready Brock?” Craig asked looking at the spirit. Brock took a deep breathe and gave a firm nod.

“ More than ready. Let’s go.” He smiled 

They all got out and hurried inside. The familiar scent of the hospital washed over Mini. He felt a tug in his chest as he walked the halls. The pull became stronger the longer they walked passing other patients and nurses on the way. It was almost like Brock’s determination to see Brian was affecting him as well.

“ This is the way to his room.” Brock said as he walked beside Craig, “ How do you know?” He asked.

“ I don’t...I just feel a sort of pull.” He said. The walked down a few more hallways before reached a room at the end, “ We’re here…” Brock didn’t hesitate to open the door and soar in with the other two right behind him. In the small room was a man hooked up to life support. He was so skinny and pale, like he was barely even alive. Brock slowly walked over to him with tears in his eyes.

“ Brian...oh Brian what have they done to you…” he sobbed falling to his knees beside the bed. He reached out and grabbed Brian’s frail hand, “ I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry I left you all alone.” A hand placed itself on Brock’s shoulder causing him to look up. Mini’s eyes widened as Brain manifested in front of them right next to Brock, “ Bri...Brian!” Brock shot up and wrapped his arms around his lover as he sobbed. Brian returned the tight hug as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“ I knew you’re come back…” He said softly as he rocked them back and forth, “ I missed you so damn much.”

“ I’m so sorry...I left you all alone…” Brock cried into his chest.

“ Shh it’s okay.” He soothed running his fingers through Brock’s hair, “ It’s not your fault. You’re here with me and that’s all that matters.” 

Craig felt tears well up in his eyes at the touching scene before him. He felt pride swell in his chest for being able to bring these two back together again. A warm calm feeling seemed to fill the entire room. A bright light shone down from the ceiling onto Brock.

“ It’s so warm…” Brock said softly looking up at it, “ It’s calling me Brian…” he looked up at him before reaching up and stroking his cheek, “ Come with me.”

“ I want to but…” Brain frowned and looked at his body laying on the bed, “ I can’t not while I’m stuck to that machine.”

“ But I can’t leave without you.” Brock frowned before looking at Craig for help. Brian looked over at him as well before finally speaking.

“ Pull the plug.” Mini’s eyes widened.

“ Wh-what? You want me to...to kill you?” Craig asked astonished.

“ If it means I get to be with Brock yes.” Brian seemed dead set on it, “ please...I don’t want to live stuck to a machine all my life. You’d be doing me a favor.”

Craig’s heart pounded in his chest as he thought it over. This was why he was here, to help them move on but...could he really kill someone to do that? He bit his lip and walked over to the machine. He knelt down and firmly grabbed the plug before turning back to Brian. The spirit gave him a firm nod. Craig closed his eyes and counted one...two...three he pulled it.

The light around Brock grew and engulfed Brian as well. They smiled brightly at each other before looking at Craig, “ Thank you Craig...thank you.” Brock said happily before turning back to Brian. They pulled each other into a deep loving kiss as the light became blinding. Then it was over. Mini opened his eyes and they were both gone. The loud ring came from the machine and Brian had a smile on his face.

They quickly got out of there as the nurses and doctors rushed towards Brian’s room but Craig already knew it was too late. The got in the car and drove back home in silence. He was happy for them and proud he helped them. But it didn’t feel right killing Brian.

“ It called me too.” Craig was snapped from his thoughts as Jon finally spoke up, “ That light...it called me.”

“ Why?” Craig asked.

“ Because you found my body...I’m not attached to this world anymore but...I couldn’t leave...not without Evan or Luke. Promise me this Craig…” He looked at him, “ promise you’ll get us to the other side…” Craig stared at the teen for a second before turning back to the road.

“ I promise…”


	16. Bonus: Fine the way we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little bonus chapter!

Craig’s day had not been going the way he wanted it too. First he started off the morning on the floor his his bedroom having been kicked off by Tyler. Then someone *cough* Ohm *cough * had managed to use all the hot water before Mini could take a shower. He had no choice but to use cold water. After he left he was forced to walk to work when his care refused to start for him. Nearly being late for work his boss hammered him with pikes of paperwork on the cases he was on. He couldn’t even go out to lunch with Marcel because he was so busy. Now he was walking home way after he was suppose to get off work.

He trudged down the sidewalk towards home and yawned. He hated such long days hopefully tomorrow would be better. He was just passing an old run down building when quiet laughter caught his attention. He stopped and looked up at the condemned building. The laughter sounded childish. Maybe some neighborhood kids snuck in for some run. Though a condemned building wasn’t the safest place to be. Mini sighed as he brought out his flashlight and made his way into the building. As soon as he stepped foot into the entryway to laughter stopped.

“ Hello?” He called out moving the flashlight around. He saw a small silhouette in the corner behind a chair, “ Come on out kid. You can’t play in here" He said sternly walking over. Before he could get to the chair someone hit him in the back of his head, “ Ow! Hey!!” He turned around rubbing the back of his head. Looking down at his feet he saw a small ball, “ Really? Okay you kids are really in trouble now!” He quickly turned to look behind the chair but no one was there. Their was snickering behind him making him turn quickly to see two people behind him. One looked about sixteen and the other looked around thirteen.

“ Okay watch this. I’m so gonna scare him.” The smallest one giggled before looking over at Craig who didn’t look happy.

“ And how are you going to do that?” He asked making the boy’s eyes widened.

“ Holy shit...Lui I think he can see us…” the taller on said.

“ What?! How can that be? H-he isn’t a ghost too is he Nogla?” Lui asked.

“ No I’m not.” Craig answered for him. He frowned at the sudden realization. These kids were spirits, younger than Evan and Jon were too, “ But I have a gift.” If he would even call it that, “ that helps me see ghosts like you two.”

“ Oh that’s sweet!!” Lui beamed.

“ Sorry 'bout messing with you.” Nogla rubbed the back of his neck, “ we were just having some fun.”

“ Yeah! Not a lot of people come around here anymore.” Lui sighed, “ It gets so boring when you can’t scare people.” 

“ Scaring people is wrong you know.” Mini sighed placing his hand on his hip.

“ Hey we’re ghosts it’s what we do!” Nogla grinned, “ don’t worry we don’t hurt 'em or anything. Just give 'em a little scare!”

“ Yeah!” Lui beamed, “ it’s so much fun!” Craig frowned at that. These poor kids will be stuck here forever if he didn’t help them. They could even turned corrupted if he didn’t act fast.

“ Hey why don’t you guys come with me?” He asked making them both look at him with confused faces, “ I help ghosts move on. I can help you guys too. So you aren’t stuck in this old place.” He smiled softly. The boys stared at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Mini was taken back by the reaction, “ Wh-What’s so funny?”

“ We don’t wanna cross over silly!” Lui laughed.

“ We like it as ghosts!!” Nogla was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

“ What?” Now it was Mini’s turn to be confused, “ but you’re stuck here..”

“ No we’re not!” Lui smiled brightly, “ we come and go as we please. We just like hanging here cause it’s like home. But we aren’t stuck.”

“ Lui’s right. We go around all over town scaring people and having fun!” Nogla smiled, “ Trust us we rather be ghosts. Besides why would we wanna grow up and pay bills and be boring grown ups like you?” The two began to laugh again. Mini stared at them before smiling. Maybe they were alright on their own.

“ Oh...uh okay then. But stay out of trouble!” Mini said in a stern voice getting the boys attention, “ Or I’ll be forced to send you to the other side got it?”

“ Y-yes sir!” Lui said.

“ W-We’ll be good!”

“ Good…” mini smiled and patted their heads, “ The name is Craig. If you even need me just come find me alright? You guys take care.” He turned to leave.

“ Bye Mister Craig!” He heard Lui call.

“ We’ll make sure to visit ya!” Nogla laughed.

Craig shut the door and hurried his way back home. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Ohm: Please hurry back home. Del is trying to flirt with Evan and it’s so uncomfortable….

Craig smiled : 

On my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see Lui and Nogla in later chapters too :3


	17. Trap

“ Well you sure look happy for someone neck deep in paperwork.” Craig looked up from his work to see Marcel smiling down at him. It was true, he was smiling awfully wide for someone with so much work to do. His paperwork had doubled since he solved Jonathan's missing persons case and Brock’s murder. Now all he had to do was file these and the cases would be fully closed. But he didn’t mind. He could have all the paperwork in the world and he wouldn’t stop smiling. Being able to help Brock and Brian get to the other side was eye opening to him. He wanted that for everyone now. To be able to go freely with no worries at all.

“ Hey you would be smiling too if you had solved two cold cases in one day.” Mini smirked.

“ I still don’t know how you did it Mini.” Marcel chuckled shaking his head, “ The boss is going nuts trying to figure out how some rookie solved two cold cases.”

“ Well let’s just say I know how to get info.” Craig winked before turning back to his work.

“ Suuure I bet you talked to their ghosts or something.” Marcel rolled his eyes, “ Keep up the good work man. See you tomorrow at lunch?”

“ Definitely! Heard there's a new food place down town.” Craig laughed as Marcel gave a small fist pump into the air. Ever since Craig started working here him and Marcel had gotten closer as friends. They would always head out to lunch together or hang out at each other’s houses after work ( Mostly Marcel’s house). Mini was happy to finally have a true friend. 

Lunch came around rather quickly and Mini had gone through nearly half his paperwork. He felt a gently hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Marcel smiling down at him

“ Come on man. Let’s take a break.” His fellow officer said, “ It’s lunch and that new Taco play is calling my name.” He grinned.

“ Alright alright just let me finish this one last-- Hey!!” Before he knew what was going on he was being pulled from his chair and tugged out the door.

The new restaurant wasn’t half bad. Mini bit down into his burrito with glee. Marcel seemed to be really enjoying his chicken tamales. 

“ Man I don’t know how you do it.” Marcel finally spoke up getting Mini’s attention.

“ How I do what?” Craig asked taking another bite of his food

“ You know what. How you solve cases so quickly! Like I’ve never see someone do that before.” Marcel leaned back in his chair, “ Tell me your secret man! Come on I wanna know!”

“ You won’t believe me if I told you.” Mini chuckled lightly shaking his head.

“ Try me.” He looked at Mini with a serious expression. Mini swallowed and stared back at him. Should he tell him? How would Marcel even react? He finally had a friend after all these years. What if telling him would scare him away. Mini sighed and sat back.

“ Research…” He half lied, “ lots and lots of all nighters and research.” He was telling the truth. He did stay up all the time to get every bit of information he could but that was only half of it. But Marcel seemed satisfied with that answer.

“ Really? Man I couldn't do that, I like my sleep.” He laughed. Mini half heartedly laughed with him, “ Man you are awesome! Maybe you can solve one of the gang cases here.”

“ Gang cases?” Craig perked up.

“ Yeah we got loads of them.” Marcel said with a mouth full of food, “ One gang has been causing a lot of trouble lately. But police have never been able to touch them…they kill a lot of innocent people…”

“ That’s awful…” Maybe this gang had something to do with Ohm’s murder.

“ Yeah really assholes. We can’t find the boss man. Every time we think we have him he slips through our fingers.” He stabbed his tamale, “ but with you here, “ Marcel smiled at him, “ I think we can bring this bastard down.”

“ Yeah…” Craig smiled back determination bubbling inside him, “ Let’s bring this guy down.”

 

The rest of work had gone by fast and Craig was on his way back home. They had big plans tonight. With the coordinates to Ohm’s murder’s hideout in their hands they could finally solve this case. He pulled into the apartment parking lot and honked his horn three times. The four spirits quickly appeared and hurried to the car. Tyler pushed everyone out of the way and made himself comfortable in the front seat. Jon sat in the middle while Evan and Ohm took the seats beside him.

“ Everyone ready?” He said looked at them. They all gave firm nods with looks of determination, “ Good...let’s go see what we can find…” He drove out of the parking lot and towards their destination. They were so close to solving this case Craig could feel it this was the last piece of the puzzle. There were three locations on the paper. One of them had to lead to traces of the murderer. Craig had pulled up the locations on his laptop seeing that is was an abandoned junk cars were brought. The place was huge so they would have to split up.

After an hour of driving he pulled into the lot of the area before shutting off the car. They all got out and took in the awful sight of the place. The gate was locked with a chain and a warning sign hung from it.

“ Guess we climb…” Mini sighed as he before to ascend up the tall gates. He was grateful for all his police office training making him able to climb rather quickly. He hopped down to find everyone already there, “ What how?”

“ We're ghosts baby.” Tyler grinned, “ We can float right through that thing.”

“ Right.” Mini rolled his eyes, “ Okay everyone let's split up we’ll cover more ground that way. Ohm you’re with Me. Evan is with Tyler and Jon uh…”

“ Going solo got it!” Jon smiled.

“ Wait why am I with Ev?” Tyler asked, “ No offense Ev. Can’t I be with you?”

“ Come one Tyler. You like spending time with Evan. Please? You can spend the rest of the night with me when we get home.” Craig said.

“ Fine..” Tyler huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“ Alright then everyone split up.” Craig smiled.

“ Uh right...be careful okay Jon?” Evan said with a nervous look.

“ Don’t worry about me Ev. I’ll be fine.” Jon gave him a reassuring smile before taking off.

“ He’s right Evan. He’ll be fine now let’s go.” Tyler tugged along Evan.

“ Okay let’s go Ohm.” Craig smiled as he took Ohm’s hand and lead him in the direction of their meeting spot. Craig would be lying if he said this place didn’t give him the creeps. Old cars stacked on top of each other so high it blocked out some of the moonlight. He didn’t seem to be the only one on edge. Ohm was holding his hand rather tightly as they walked, “ You okay Ohm?” He asked.

“ I-I’m fine.” Ohm said, “ It just feels funny here...like I knew this place but I’ve never been here before" He frowned. They cames to an opening in the cars. It was almost like an arena, the cars piled up to make a circle the only exit was the way they came in. Beer bottles and cans littered the floor.

“ Definitely a fighting ring…” Craig whispered.

“ Mini I really don’t want to be here…” Ohm’s body was shaking and his hand was like a vice around Craig’s. Mini could feel the fear coming off of Ohm.

“ Hey calm down.” He turned seeing Ohm's wounds begin to appear on his body. He frowned and gently pulled him into a hug, “ Calm down Ohm you’re hurting yourself….we’re fine. I can go in if you want me too--”

“ No.” Ohm hugged him tightly, “ Don’t go in there….There’s something there Craig...we need to leave.”

“ What?” He turned to see someone standing in the middle of the ring staring at them. There was no way someone got passed them. A dark aura surrounded a person. He blinked they were in front of him. All he saw was an X across on of their eyes and horns sticking out of their head _‘ Demon’_ before he was sent through the air.

“ Mini!!” Ohm cried out, blindly reaching out for him. Craig landed on the ground harshly. He coughed and sputtered as searing pain moved up his arm, “ Craig--” The demon grabbed Ohm by the throat and lifted him into the air. The spirit cried out and thrashed in his grip only for it to tighten. Craig looked over in horror.

“ N-No ohm…” He coughed as he reached out. The demon let Ohm fall to the ground once he stopped moving. He turned back to Craig and began walking over to him. Mini’s eyes widened and he tried to crawl back, “ W-wait...stop.” he closed his eyes tightly, “ Help.”

_Help._

Tyler froze and looked back, “ Craig?...”


	18. The demon spirit

“ Craig...Craig’s in trouble!” Tyler yelled as he pulled Evan with him.

“ In trouble?! How do you know?” Evan asked as he ran along with him, “ Tyler slow down and tell me what's happening!”

“ I heard him! I don’t know how but I did! He was calling for help Evan!” Tyler said as he ran. He felt a tug in his chest almost like it was pulling him towards Craig.

“ We’ll we need to run faster!” Tyler felt Evan grab ahold of him and before he could protest he was lifted off the ground.

“ Holy Shit!!” He looked up at Evan to see bright golden wings, “ Evan you’re flying!!”

“ I am?” He looked at his wings, “ I am!! Sweet!!” He flew up high.

 

“ Get off me!” Mini struggled and thrashed as the demon attempted to pin him down.

“ _**Your fault….it’s all your fault**_ “ The demon growled before finally pinning Craig down.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about!!” Craig yelled looking up at him. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the demon.

_Craig tapped away on his computer in his office. He was working late tonight so we could get some more background on Evan. Ever since he took Evan in a week ago the boy refused to speak. So if he wanted information he would get it. So far he seemed like the basic teenager. He had good grades, attendance wasn’t bad, his parents did seem a bit strict though. But was stood out was his friends. It seemed Evan only had two close ones._

_A boy named Jonathan and one named Luke. They seemed like the polar opposite of Evan. Horrible grades, poor attendance, and parents that didn’t seem to care. One of their names stuck out though._

_Luke Patterson._

_He quickly typed away on his computer putting in the boy's name. His eyes widened._

_Luke Patterson age 19, died in car crash by car junkyard._

_So Luke was dead. How would he be able to tell Evan without him freaking out? He would have keep this quiet. Little white lies never hurt anyone anyway right?_

“ Y-You’re Luke Pa--” He was cut off by hand wrapping around his throat and squeezing. 

“ Hey!!” He looked over to see Evan and Tyler fly down, “ Evan help Ohm! I’ll deal with this bitch!!” He growled as he charged over

“ W-wait Tyler--” Craig choked out before the hands around his throat tightened. The demon above him glanced back at Tyler and growled. He stood dragging Craig off the ground before throwing him at Tyler. Tyler quickly caught Craig and was sent skidding back slightly. Before he could react the demon came charging over bringing up his sharp claws. He turned shielding Craig from the attack feeling his back bloom with pain. He screamed and fell to his knees as the claws pressed harder in his skin.

“ Ohm Ohm wake up!” Evan shook Ohm frantically but the other spirit wouldn't’ move, “ Please wake up! “ Tears began to fill his eye. He heard Tyler scream in pain and he turned to see the demon looming over his friend, “ No! Ohm come on! I can’t do this by myself!!” Everyone was hurt. Everyone was going to die and he couldn’t do anything. His mind began spinning as a dark aura slowly enveloped him.

“ Evan…” Craig could feel the sadness from the teen. He looked over to see his golden wings turn pitch black and a dark shadow slowly transform him, “ Evan!” He yelled getting out of Tyler’s grip, “ No!! Calm down Ev! Calm down!!” If Evan turned they would have two angry spirits on their hands.

“ I-I can’t con _trol it!! No!! Make it stop!! Stop… **Hurting Everyone!!**_ ” Evan roared as the shadows consumed him. His dark wings stretched out and he shot himself at the demon. The teens tackled him off of Tyler and into the pile of cars causing a loud burst of darkness to spread around the area.

“ Oh no…” Craig watched as Evan punched Luke over and over.

 

Jonathan whistled as he made his way through the maze. He had already searched his spot and came up empty handed. Maybe the others were having better luck than him. He stopped when something red caught his attention. He turned to see a wrecked red car. But something was so familiar about it. He slowly walked over to it. The whole front side was crunched into the back. Blood had stained the seats that we're still inside. Who ever was in the car surely wouldn’t have survived the crash. He placed a hand on the car and everything came flooding back.

__

_“ Fuck sick man!!” Jonathan laughed as he looked at Luke’s new car._

_“ Right?!” Luke laughed twirling the keys on his finger,” That’s a few years worth of saving man!”_

_“ It’s amazing Luke.” Evan smiled._

_“ I know. “ He grinned putting an arm around Evan's shoulder, “ Wanna go for a ride Ev? I’ll show you how fast it goes.”_

_“ oooh! I call shotgun!” Jonathan quickly got in slamming the door, “ Hurry up!!” His friend laughed as they got in the car with him._

_“ Seat belts on! This is gonna be a fast ride.” Luke grinned before starting the car and slamming on the gas_

Jonathan’s heart sank. This was Luke’s car there was no doubt about it. A loud book caught his attention. He looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming in off in the distance, “ Shit!!” He quickly ran towards it going through the stack of cars to go faster. He came to the clearing in time to see a demonized Luke slam a corrupted Evan into the ground.

“ EVAN!!” He screamed rushing over to them.

“ Jon?” Craig had pulled Tyler over to Ohm after the spirit passed out. He looked up to see Jonathan running towards the fight, “ Jonathan Stop!!” He screamed only to be ignored.

“ Evan!! Snap out of it!!” Jonathan yelled. Evan didn’t seem to hear him as he lunged at Luke again. Evan slammed him into the ground and raised his sharp talons. Before he was able to hurt Luke Jonathan tackled him. Evan thrashed and yelled as Jonathan held him tightly, “ Calm down Ev! It’s me!!” He stroked Evan’s hair gently as he rocked them, “ Come back to me Evan please. Don’t let the corruption take you.” Slowly Evan began to calm down in his arms. The shadows began to reseed back inside him,” That's it...just calm down.”

“ Jon...Jon…” Evan went slack against him slowly closing his eyes. Luke stared at them for a moment.

Evan...Jonathan. He remembered those names. He remembered those faces.

“ Luke.” He jumped slightly and looked at Jon. He slowly held out his hand, “ Come on man...don’t leave me hanging…” Jonathan smiled sadly. Luke continued to stare at him before slowly walking over. But Evan still couldn’t recognize him. Once he got closer to Jon he began to thrash again.

“ Get Away from Jon!!” He screamed trying to attack him. Delirious wrapped his arms around him tightly trying to keep him back.

“ Evan Stop!! It’s Luke!” Delirious yelled trying to calm him down, “ He won’t hurt us!! Right?!” He looked up at Luke and frowned. His friend loomed over them with red eyes and snarled, “ Luke?”

He couldn’t control himself unable to stop from lifting up his hand and punch Jon. Jon was sent flying back into the pile of cars with Evan still in his arms. Luke growled and stomped over to them. He blamed them. He blamed them for what happened to their friendship. Blamed them for what happened the Jonathan. For Evan’s suicide. For his own death. It had to the their fault not his. He had nothing to do with it. It was all their fault. And he was going to make them pay.

Jonathan held Evan close to him as he pulled himself up, “ What the hell Luke?!” He cried, “ We’re your friends!!”

“ _ **It’s all your fault…**_ ” He snarled.

“ What? Luke look I’m sorry! I know I messed up!” He tried to plea but Luke quickly grabbed him. He pried Evan from his arms and held him by his hair, “ Luke no! This isn’t Evan’s fa--” He hacked as he was swiftly kneed in the stomach.

Luke wanted to make Evan pay first. For leaving him all alone and being so weak. Evan weakly grabbed his wrist trying to free himself. Tears shone in his once best friends eyes. Something hurt in his chest when he saw that.

“ Luke stop…” Evan gave a weak plea as he was lifted up. The pain only grew from Evan’s cries. He finally recognized Luke….

“ _**Stop it...Stop Crying!!**_ ” He screamed swiftly punching Evan in the stomach. Evan coughed and cried but he didn’t fight back like before. He moved to hit him again only to have his arm grabbed. Luke growled and turned to see Craig.

“ Stop it!! This isn’t you Luke!!” Craig cried, “ I may not know you all that well but I know you would never hurt your friends!! What happened was none of your guys fault! So don’t blame anyone! Don’t blame yourself Luke!!” Luke’s eyes widened.


	19. Author note

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the nice comments and support it means so much to me and I'm so happy you all enjoy this! 

You all may be wondering " Where's the next chapter" weellll....I will be posting it... eventually ;w; just I haven't had any of that good old inspiration. Don't worry I will be getting it back it just takes some time. Hang in there! Thank you all for reading. I'll get another chapter up when I can!


	20. Regrets

_There were a lot of things Evan didn’t like about parties. They were loud, hot, crowded, everyone was always in your space, the smell of drugs and body sweat gave him a headache.If he had a choice he would be miles away from this house, away from this party. But someone important was here. Luke, he was acting very distant ever since Jonathan had disappeared. He avoid Evan at all costs and burying his sorrow into these parties. This wasn’t like Luke, Evan knew that. He hated these parties as much as Evan did, in fact he hated being around people. But now as Evan stood at the doorway Luke looked like he was in pure bliss._

_Drunk, High and having the time of his life with people he didn't even care about. Evan slowly made his way across the room pushing past the wasted teenagers. Making his way towards his friend he desperately needed._

_“ Luke.” He called softly. Luke froze and slowly turned to look at Evan. He swayed and tried to focus and the smaller man in front of him “ Luke...what are you doing?” He asked._

_“ Ev?” Luke stumbled and smiled at him, “ Wh-what does it look like?” His words were slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol, “ I’m havin’ Fun!” He laughed, “ Right Everybody?!” He shouted making the people around him cheer._

_“ Luke this isn’t like you.” Evan said, “ Do your parents know about this party? How could you let these...people into your house?!”_

_“ Woah woah...you N-need to relax man.” Like frowned and stepped closer to Evan who promptly stepped back, “ Nah my parents don't know and….who gives a shit? “ He took a sip of his drink and wrapped his arm around Evan’s shoulders, “ Relax Ev...enjoy this.” He whispered into his ear bring the cup to his lips. But Evan turned away and slapped the drink out of his hand. The cup clattered on the floor drawing everyone’s attention, “ Dude what the hell?!”_

_“ S-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!” Evan’s face heated up as he felt all eyes on him. No he didn’t,t like this. He wanted to talk to Luke alone so they can come to terms with what happened._

_“ Oooh Look at Fong messing things up again!” On of the party goers drawled._

_“ Man Luke why did you invite him?” Another called in. Evan shrunk into himself and glanced up at Luke. He could see how uncomfortable he was._

_“ Luke.” He reached over but Luke quickly stepped away, “ Luke why are acting so different. I know Jonathan’s disappearance hurts but we can get through it together. Please--”_

_“ Shut up.” Evan’s eyes widened and he looked up at Luke. His eyes met stone cold ones, “ Don’t fucking say his name.” He growled._

_“ What an asshole. Bringing up your bro's name.” Multiple party members began whispering around them._

_“ Stay out of this!” Evan snapped, “ This is between me and Luke. None of you even know Jonathan!” He screamed making the room go quiet._

_“ oh and Like You Do?!” Luke growled._

_“ What? Of of course I do!” Evan screamed, “ He was my friend!!”_

_“ No He Wasn’t!! None of us were friends with you Fong!!” Luke snapped making Evan freeze._

_“ What are you talking about?” He asked, his voice small._

_“ Take a hint. Me and Jon just felt sorry for your lame ass.” Luke said taking a step forward, “ Do you really think anyone wants to be your friend?” He growled trying to ignore the sting in his heart when tears formed in Evan’s eyes, “ Get lost Fong. Without Jon here I don’t have to pretend anymore…”_

_“ I...I…” Tears streamed down Evan’s cheeks. The words felt like knives in his heart. Everyone’s eyes were on him, they were whispering again, “ I hate you.” Luke’s eyes widened as he stared down at Evan’s shaking frame, “ I hate You! Y-You lying Asshole!! Deal with this shit on your own then!! I never want to see your fucking face Again!!”_

_Luke watched as Evan ran passed everyone towards the door. He ignored the nagging in the back of his head to follow his friend._

_“ Don’t worry about him Luke.” Some random guy said, “ People like him deserve to be all alone. Maybe he’ll off himself and save us the trouble at looking at him!”_

_CRACK_

_His hand stung from the impacted. He stared down at the stranger on the ground with pure hate._

_“ Get out…” He growled, “ Everyone Get The Fuck Out Of My House!!” He screamed, “ OUT NOW!!” Slowly the crowd began to disperse until Luke found himself alone. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he sat down on the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it. Why?....Why did he say that? This was all his fault._

_Evan...I’m so sorry…._

__


	21. Connected

Tears streamed down Luke’s face as he stared at Evan. Slowly he let him go and put his fist down. Luke fell to his knees with a heart wrenching sob.

“ I’m sorry….I’m so sorry.” He cried as he covered his face. Evan was quick to wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend whispering soft words to him. Craig stepped back as Delirious came over and did the same. He watched as the three held each other and cried. 

“ Mini!” Craig turned to see Tyler hurrying towards them with Ohm’s arm around his shoulder.

“ You okay?” Craig asked as he hurried over to him. 

“ I’m fine...are you alright?” Tyler asked as he let go of Ohm and checked Craig for injuries, “ Man that guy did a number on you…fuck”

“ Hey it’s alright.” Mini smiled as he placed a hand on Tyler's, “ We’re all alright aren’t we?” He moved in a hugged Tyler tightly.

“ Yeah I guess…” Tyler sighed as he wrapped his arms around Craig. Ohm stood there in silence as they all embraced. He took step back and smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around himself. A small drop of blood fell to the ground.

“ Come on guys.” Mini pulled away from the hug, “ We need to get home...maybe we can come back tomorrow and search the place but right now...I think everyone needs time to rest.” No one argued with that everyone feeling exhausted. Evan with Del’s help got Cartoon to his feet and guided him towards the car. Mini and Tyler followed behind them while Ohm lagged behind. When they got to the car Evan and Del helped Luke get in before quickly huddling in themselves. They clung to their still sobbing friend as they tried to calm him down. Tyler quickly took his place in the front and Craig was just about to get in until he noticed Ohm barely getting out of the maze. Guilt pangs in his chest as he realized no one took the time to guide the blind man out of the maze. He quickly walked over and took Ohm’s hand noticing how bad he was shaking, “ Ohm? You okay?”

“ Yeah…” The spirit said softly, “ I’m alright...uh...there’s no room in the car.”

“ What? Of course there is--” Craig stopped to see the three teens taking up the back seat, “ Oh right...uh...Well I’m sure Tyler won’t mind you sitting on his lap! Come on!” He coaxed Ohm to follow him towards the car. He opened up Tyler’s door, “ Make room Ohm’s gonna have to sit here with you.”

“ God dammit.” Tyler grumbled as he shifted in his seat. Craig felt Ohm’s hand begin to shake more, “ Why can’t he just ride on the hood or something-- ouch!!” Tyler rubbed his arm and looked up at Craig. One stern look was all he needed, “ I was kidding...uh come on Ohm.” Tyler smiled as he patted his lap. Ohm silently walked over and sat down. Something was off about the spirit, Craig could feel it. Maybe he was just tired, alot happened today so Craig didn’t push.

The drive was relatively quiet aside from the whispering in the back. Luke had finally calmed down and now the teens were whispering apologies to each other. Craig glanced over at Ohm who sat quietly on Tyler's lap. The other spirit had tried to get tried to get Ohm into a conversation to cheer him up. But all his attempts fell flat with Ohm only responding with small shrugs or head nods. So now Tyler just stuck to holding Ohm close hoping affection would cheer him up better than words.

Mini pulled up to his apartment building and parked as close as he could. They all made their way up to his apartment. Craig could see they were all exhausted so he would question Luke later tomorrow. Right now all they need was a good night's rest. It seemed everyone had the same idea, everyone hurrying off to the bedroom. There wasn’t enough room for everyone on the bed so Craig grabbed some spare blankets from the closest and set them out on the floor. Luke, Evan, and Jon curled up together on the ground while Tyler and Ohm got comfortable on the bed. Just as Craig was about to join them his phone buzzed.

_From Marcel: Hey could you come in tomorrow? I know it’s your day off but something came up. Something big. I’ll explain when you get here thanks._

He stared at the message before responding. He could have really used that day off but if it was important he had no choice. He set an alarm for five thirty and set his phone aside before laying down. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

“ Who was that?” Tyler asked softly.

“ Marcel. I’m have to go into work tomorrow. Something came up.” Mini yawned as turned over and wrapped his arms around him.

“ Really? That sucks…” Tyler grumbled, “ What about the kid?”

“ I’ll have to talk to him when I get off.” He sighed, “ Just...take care of them while I’m gone okay?”

“ No problem…” Tyler yawned and snuggled him close, “ Now let’s sleep…”

The next morning Craig walked into work to find piles of papers on his desk. Marcel was walking out of the back room with tons more in his hand.

“ Woah what is all this?” Mini asked as he walked over. Each file had a giant CONFIDENTIAL stamp on it, “ Are we aloud to read these?”

“ It took a lot of talking to the chief but he let me dig deeper into Ryan’s case.” Marcel said as he set more files on his already overflowing desk, “ He said we get two hours with all this.”

“ Two hours?! To look through all these?!”

“ Relax! I already read through a ton of them without him noticing.” Marcel grinned and pulled out a small file, “ Look what I found.” Craig took the folder and opened it.

“ It’s a deed to a pig farm? What’s so important about that?”

“ Yes it is but read deeper.” Marcel went and stood by him, “ Look remember that suicide case a few months back? This is the same owner that is written on the deed!”

“ Wait wait! You mean that old guy and Ryan were--”

“ Relatives!” Marcel finished, “ Nephew and Uncle to be exacted!”

“ Okay so they were related. How does this help any?” Marcel slammed another file down in front of him.

“ Turns out his uncle had run in with a little bit of money trouble. His business wasn’t doing to great and his bills were beginning to pile up.” Marcel opened up the files and pulled out some old sheets, “ The guy needed money, badly.These are a few of the Loan sharks he reached out to too help with all that.” Mini took the sheets of papers and looked through them. Each loan Ohm’s uncle had taken out were well over ten thousand dollars each. Far more than the old man could ever pay back. But one Loan Shark caught Mini’s attention. One had a little ohm symbol by the name, the loan took out was over forty thousand dollars, “ Dude was taking out more money than he needed. Thought he would pay off the bills and get himself something a little extra.”

“ Holy Shit...but when he couldn’t pay up. They came after him.”

“ More like the things around him.” Marcel corrected. He pulled out another file and opened it up. He spread out sheets of vandalism and trespassing cases, “ They went after his farm first. Killing his pigs and destroying his equipment. Probably as a scare tactic.”

“ Let me guess it didn’t work out how they wanted it to?” Mini said as he glanced through the sheets.

“ No...not one bit…” Marcel spread out new documents. This time all murder cases, “ They went after his employees...poor bastards had nothing to do with the loans but they were put right in the middle.” He picked up one case and handed it to Mini, “ This one was the worst of it.” Mini took the paper. His eyes widened.

“ Oh my God…”

On the sheet of paper written in bold letters was.

_Tyler Wilds_

“ He was one of the top employees the old man hired. Knew how to take care of the farm single handedly.” Marcel said as he took the paper back,” They beat the poor guy before chopping his head off and replacing it with a pig.” He handed Mini the photo. Suddenly he felt sick as the room around him spun, “ Mini? You okay?”

“ I-I...have to go!” He rushed towards the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he vomited. No that couldn’t have been Tyler. It had to be a coincidence….but he did meet him at the farm. Bile bundled up in the back of his throat and he found himself vomiting again. A knock came from the door.

“ Min? You okay in there?” Marcel asked, “ Should have told me you were squeamish…”

“ Sorry…” He spat to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth, “ Didn't cross my mind…”

“ Heh yeah well hurry on out. We got a lot of research left.” Marcel said before walking off. Mini sat there on the floor trying to wrap his head around this.

_Tyler….why didn’t you tell me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	22. Update

Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! But unfortunately I will not be continuing this fic ( I know right when the good stuff starts happening right?) I just haven't had the time ( with work and family) nor energy to get back into this fic. It sucks abondoning it, it really does. I am so thankful for all the support and love that with fic received. Thank you and I'm so sorry I couldn't finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! I won't be putting many notes on these. Please do leave messages to tell me how this is. But please do be kind. If you see any mistakes please do tell. Thank you for reading :3


End file.
